


Dragon Mating Season

by YellowMeerkat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dragon Slayers, Gratsu - Freeform, M/M, Mating Season, Sabertooth - Freeform, fraxus, m-preg, stingue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 25,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMeerkat/pseuds/YellowMeerkat
Summary: Natsu, Laxus, Sting and Rogue are going through mating season. Luckily Wendy is to young to experience mating season as for Gajeel and Cobra they have already found there mates. Follow these four dragon slayers as they attempt to find love.





	1. Feeling Off

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I usually post on Wattpad but this is my first story on Archive or Our Own I really hope you like the story. Sorry for my punctuation and grammar I really hope you like it.

Natsu's POV

I've been feeling weird lately. I looked around the guild to see if Gray was anywhere around I spotted him talking to Juvia by the bar 

I suddenly felt the need to be near him. I watched as Juvia touched Grays arm I let out a low growl and took a step towards them. 

Suddenly Gajeel stepped in front of me and pulled me by the arm.

"Hey let go" I demanded

"No can do Salamander" he said back dragging me up the stairs of the guild and pulling me into one of the rooms on the second floor.

He finally released my arm and I said angrily "Hey what the hell was that for?" 

"You'll see in a minute just wait for the other two to get here" Gajeel replied 

"Other two? What? What the hells going on here?" I demanded 

"I said wait I'll explain when you're all here dammit." Gajeel said clearly irritated 

"Just listen to him kid. He wouldn't tell me what's going on either" I spun around Laxus was in the room as well.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused

"No idea same as you I guess" Laxus said shrugging.

A few minutes later somebody knocked on the door "come in" Gajeel said 

In walked Sting and Rogue looking just as confused as me and Laxus. "Sit your dumbasses down" Gajeel growled but I knew he was actually glad to see Rogue.

I could tell by the way he ruffled his hair as he walked past earning himself a annoyed whine from Rogue.

Once they were seated Sting asked "Why are we here?" 

"I'm about to tell you blondie so shut your mouth and let me talk." Gajeel snapped back

"Yes-s sorry" Sting stuttered clearly scared.

"You're all here for the same reason you four are all about to start experiencing Dragon Mating Season." Gajeel said

My jaw dropped "WHAT?!?!" I shouted but Laxus hit me on the head and spat "Shut up salamander"

Gajeel continued "It happens to all dragon slayers when both them and they're mate have reached maturity. Each of you has a mate and will want to mark your mate. But they're are a few symptoms every dragon slayer is different.

You will become:

More protective of your mate

Your powers will intensify if your mate is in danger

More emotional 

But like I said before each dragon slayer is different and will experience different symptoms. Your mates will also experience some symptoms"

"Wait our mates have to suffer symptoms as well? Will it hurt them?" Laxus asked 

"Shut up Sparky I'm getting to that" Gajeel snarled then continued "like I was saying your mate will experience symptoms as well but those are unknown but it will probably link to there dragon mates power. For example whatever iron thing Levy touched rusted.

I've already informed Master about all this and he suggests that Sting and Rogue stay here until Mating Seasons over. Is that okay with you two?" He asked Sting and Rogue

They looked at each other then nodded. Rogue had become even paler than usual and Sting was gripping onto his chair so hard I thought it might break.

"That's about it any questions?" Gajeel finished

"How come you don't have to go through this?" I asked irritated that Gajeel didn't have to suffer for the next couple of months like the rest of us.

"Because I've already found my mate so did Cobra"

"What about Wendy?" I asked worried for poor innocent little Wendy

"If you were listening Flame Brain I already told you that you have to reach a certain level of maturity for this to happen. Wendy's to young."

I nodded understanding "that's everything then you guys should probably go back downstairs before people start wandering what's happened" Gajeel said "Oh Ryos you can stay with me until it's over."

Rogue looked up at Gajeel and I saw Gajeel's otherwise tough face soften slightly as he saw the scared look on Rogues face "what about St-?" Rogue asked but I cut him off 

"Sting can stay with me and happy." 

I looked at Sting he nodded happily 

"Come on then Ryos let's go tell Levy your staying with us" Gajeel said then dragged Rogue downstairs.

"Thanks Natsu" Sting said "no problem it will be fun having a roommate that's not obsessed with fish. Should we go then?" I asked 

He nodded we stood up and prepared to leave.

"Yo Laxus you good?" I asked observing that the lighting dragon slayer had been quite most of the time and hadn't moved.

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking" Laxus grunted in response

I knew we were all thinking the same thing

This is gonna be a long couple of months.


	2. Coming out

Gajeel's POV

Fairy Tail was partying as always. I looked towards the bar seeing Natsu and Sting sitting gloomily. I guess the news of Dragon Mating Season hit them hard. 

Wait if Sting was with Natsu then where was Ryos. I looked around the guild not seeing him anywhere.

I sniffed the air finally catching his scent. I followed the smell up to the balcony I saw Rogue staring out to the city.

"Ryos?" I asked walking up beside him. Rogue looked at me then looked back towards Magnolia.

"You okay?" I asked worried. Rogue looked paler than usual and his hands trembled. He nodded not taking his eyes off the city.

"Ryos is it about mating season?" I asked trying to get Rogue to open up.

"Of course it is. I can't... can't" Rogue yelled breaking down tears slid down his face. I hated seeing the closest thing I had to a brother break down in front of me.

"Ryos" I said pulling him into a hug "it's okay I've been where you are and it's fine once you find your mate you will go back to normal" I rubbed his shaking form and held him tight.

"I-I'm n-never gonna be normal" Rogue cried into my chest 

Rogue's POV

"I-I'm n-never gonna be normal" I cried into Gajeel's chest. I couldn't tell him. He would hate me and judge me and tell everybody.

"Ryos what are you talking about you're normal?" Gajeel aksed

I had to tell him. He was like my brother.

"Gajeel I-I'm gay" I said

"..." Gajeel was silent my heart pounded against my chest. Did he hate me? 

Suddenly Gajeel burst out laughing I felt my heart drop.

"Gajeel p-please don't laugh" I told him as I felt my heart shatter

"Ryos I knew you were gay I've known for ages." 

My mouth fell opened shocked "Wh-what how?" I asked incredulously 

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice? I've seen the way you look at Lightbulb and let me tell you he likes you too" Gajeel said 

I shook my head "Sting will never like me like that. And don't call him Lightbulb" I scolded 

"Glad to see you've cheered up" Gajeel teased I gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder and he teasingly shoved me back.

"Come on let's go home" Gajeel said and we left the guild and started walking to Gajeel and Levy's house.

Time Skip

Natsu POV

Sting and I sat at the bar glumly "So who do you think your mate is?" I asked curious of who the light dragon slayer chose to be his mate.

"Ummm...uhhh...I don't know" Sting said clearly lying 

"Come on Sting you can tell me we're friends aren't we" I told him 

"It's pointless he will never like me back anyway" he said sadly 

"He?" I asked surprised 

"Ohhh...ummm..I meant she...yeah she..." Sting said trying to cover up the truth

"It's okay Sting I'm gay too" I told him 

He looked up surprised "Really?" He asked shocked I nodded "who?" He said it was my turn to murmur 

"Ummm...uhhh"

"Natsu?" Sting questioned 

"like you said it's pointless he will never like me back" I said sighing 

"I guess we're both never gonna get our mates" Sting said sadly.

We both sighed.

"Let's go home Sting" I said he nodded and followed me out of the guild and back to my house.


	3. Headache

Laxus's POV

I woke up and felt weird my magic felt as if it had been intensified. I guess it was because of Mating Season. I sighed getting up all I wanted was to stay in bed but I knew that if I didn't get up the thunder legion would come to my house and ask what's wrong.

I slowly walked to the guild once I arrived I already had a massive headache I walked in and winced at the noise coming from the guild.

I scowled slightly and walked through the brawling crowd I was going to go find Gajeel and ask him if he knew anything else about mating season.

But somebody tapped me on the shoulder I groaned slightly then turned around to find Freed.

"What is it Freed?" I asked angrily he flinched away but continued by saying 

"Well remember we all agreed to go on a mission today" Freed said 

I groaned "I'm busy go without me"

Freed hesitated then said excitedly "Oh what are you busy with? What's wrong? I will stay and help you" 

"Freed I said go without me" I snarled he looked hurt but continued talking 

"It's really okay I don't mind staying behind if it means helping you" 

"FREED FOR GODS SAKE LEAVE ME ALONE I DONT NEED YOUR HELP" I yelled my magic radiating off of me.

My lightning flashed around nearly hitting Freed. Freed backed away terrified the whole guild fell silent.

I can't believe I just did that. I nearly hit Freed.

"F-Freed I'm so sorr-" I tried to say but he turned around and ran away tears in his eyes.

Ugh stupid Mating Season.

Natsu's POV

I woke up with a major headache I let out a loud groan and flung myself out of bed. I strolled down the stairs and saw Sting sitting on the sofa his head in his hand.

"You got a headache as well?" I asked groaning he nodded 

"Do you think it's because of mating season?" He asked looking up at me

"Yeah I think so my magic also feels stronger" I said Sting agreed saying his magic felt stronger as well.

"Should we go to the guild and ask Gajeel about it?" Sting asked "yeah let's go" I agreed 

We walked to the guild in silence letting out the occasional groan when we got there I tried to look for Gajeel but couldn't find him.

After a while Sting and I gave up and flopped down on a table in the corner of the guild. 

"Yo Squinty eyes lets fight" I heard Grays familiar voice yell at me. I felt my stomach flutter and I felt myself blush

I stood up and said "Let's go ice brain" 

"What did you just call me flame brain?"

"I called you ice brain you dumbass"

"Oh bring it on ash brain"

This is why we would never be together because we always fight suddenly I felt my magic flare up as anger boiled inside me.

I knew Gray and I would never be together and it pissed me off. I lit my hands on fire and started pounding Gray.

It felt good to let him feel the pain I'd been feeling. Burns and bruises covers his body but I kept pounding him.

I didn't stop when Gray attempted to push me off

I didn't stop when Sting yelled at me to stop

I didn't even stop when Laxus tried to pull me off of him

I only stopped when Laxus and Rogue finally managed to hold me back and I saw Grays beaten body lying unconscious on the ground.

I turned around and cried into Rogues chest. He rubbed my back soothingly tellingly me that it was okay as Gajeel lifted Grays limp body my heart skipped a beat as his head sagged against Gajeel's chest.

I looked around the guild and saw everyone staring in silence I looked at Sting who was glaring at Rogue and me. 

I pushed Rogue off of me and turned around and ran.

Ugh stupid Mating Season.

Sting's POV 

I saw Natsu run out of the guild I couldn't believe that he had hurt Gray that badly and then Rogue had hugged him. 

Rogue had hugged Natsu. I bet Rogue like Natsu maybe Natsu was Rogues mate. Anger welled up inside me.

Rogue would never love me back I knew that. I stared at him he must've felt someone looking at me because he turned towards me and smiled slightly.

I took a step towards him I let my anger take over 

"Light dragon force" I said Rogue looked shocked "Sting what are you doing?" He asked confused taking a small step back

I lifted my fist and let all my power pulse through my veins as I hit Rogue he stumbled back shocked that I actually hit him.

It felt good and I stepped forwards ready to attack him. I lifted my fist again but somebody punched me square in the jaw.

I fell backwards looking up to see who punched me. Gajeel stood protectively in front of Rogue. Rogue's face was covered in cuts and his eye was already forming a bruise. 

"Rogue run" I heard Gajeel say. But Rogue didn't move he was still frozen in place from shock that I actually hurt him.

"Levy take him home now" Gajeel yelled to Levy she nodded and walked towards Rogue pulling him out of the guild.

"Bring Rogue back" I growled angry that they've taken Rogue away from me.

"Sting you can see Rogue when you've calmed down and won't hurt him" Gajeel said to me.

I stood up but fell back down onto my knees.

"I didn't mean to hurt h-him" I cried 

"I know I know Sting" Gajeel said patting my head.

Rogue will never talk to me again. The memories of Rogues betrayed face was burned into my memory he will definitely never love me now.

Ugh stupid Mating Season


	4. Promises

Grays POV

I woke up in the guilds infirmary. I tried to sit up but winced in pain I looked at my arms and saw that they were covered in bruises.

I tried to remember what happened. Natsu. Natsu attacked me I couldn't believe it. Why did he do that?

My whole body ached. "Hey how you feeling?" I looked to see Rogue standing in the door frame. He had a black eye and scratches covered his face.

"What happened to you?" I asked shocked at the state of him "Sting" he said simply 

"Wait what why?" I didn't understand why Sting would hurt Rogue. "No idea I guess the same reason Natsu attacked you" He said sadly.

Rogue's POV 

I went to check on Gray to see if he had woken up yet. He was awake when I got there and I asked how he was feeling.

He seemed confused on why my face was all scratched up so I explained what happened.

"But I still don't understand why Sting and Natsu attacked us?" Gray asked 

I didn't know if I should tell Gray about dragon mating season. But I wasn't sure if it was because of mating season that made Natsu and Sting act like that.

I mean there was no doubt in my mind that Gray was Natsu's mate so it could have been because of Mating season and Levy was telling me how Laxus had nearly hit Freed with his lightning so I guess they could be mates as well.

But then why did Sting attack me and why didn't I experience the need to attack my mate. Maybe there was something wrong with me.

"Rogue? Rogue?" Gray asked waving his hand in front of my face 

"Hmmm?" I said "what?" 

"I said what's going on you're hiding something" Gray demanded

"Ummm" I said trying to think of a way to get out of the situation. 

"That's what I want to know?" I looked to where the voice came from. Freed walked in and walked towards us.

"Rogue you know what's going on with the dragon slayers. And I demand that you tell us" freed said glaring at me.

"I-i um...well" I desperately tried to think of an excuse that they would believe. 

"Rogue? Can we talk?" Once again I looked towards the doorway and saw Sting, Laxus and Natsu standing in the doorway.

I flinched away as Sting tried to reach out for me. His face flashed with a hurt expression 

"Rogue please I just want to talk?" Sting said 

Even though he had hurt me I knew that he still cared about me and he hadn't meant to hurt me on purpose. So I nodded he let out a sigh of relief and signalled for us to leave the room. 

Laxus's POV

Me, Sting and Natsu walked up to the infirmary we could all smell Rogue, Freed and Gray so we wanted to go and apologise to them all.

When we entered the guilds infirmary Sting managed to convince Rogue to go talk to him. They left leaving just me, Freed, Natsu and Gray.

I knew I needed to apologise to Freed "Freed can we go and talk please?" I asked trying to sound calm.

Freed looked at Gray and they exchanged a silent conversation but it ended with Gray nodding and then Freed said "as you wish Laxus" he then followed me out of the room and I led him to a empty room.

Once I closed the door I began to speak "Listen Freed I didn't mean to yell at you and I certainly didn't mean to nearly hurt you" I said

"I just have a lot on my mind right now" I continued 

"Laxus I need to know what's going on recently. Why are all the dragon slayers acting strange?" Freed asked

"I promise I'm trying to work everything out and I know that the other dragon slayers are doing the same. Once I work everything out and work out what's going on I promise you will be the first to know. But for now please forgive me" I finished

"I forgive you for now but I need to know what's going on soon" 

Natsu's POV

Laxus and Freed left as Laxus closed the door he gave me a reassuring nod then shut the door. I turned my attention to Gray.

"Listen Gray I'm so sor-" I tried to say but Gray cut me off 

"Forget it Natsu it doesn't even matter. Please just leave" Gray said sadly turning away from me.

"Gray of course it matters I'm not going to leave until we talk about what happened" I said stubbornly 

"Fine if your not going to leave then I will" Gray says swinging his legs over the bed and standing up he got a metre away before his legs gave out. He hit the ground.

I reached out offering a hand to Gray. "Don't you dare touch me" Gray yelled backing away from me.

"Gray please just listen to me. I didn't mean to hurt you and I'm so so sorry" I said trying to apologise.

Gray sighed "Listen Natsu I know we fight all the time but we have never fought that badly. Why did you take it so far?" Gray asked sounding hurt.

"I honestly don't have an excuse me and the other dragon slayers are going threw something right now and I truly am sorry that I brought you into it." I apologised "is there anything I can do to make you forgive me?"

Gray just looked at me hesitation crossing his face but then he said "I need you to promise that you will tell me when you've figured everything out. But for now I just need you to help me up and change my bandages flame brain."

I laughed at him offering my hand again and this time he took it I pulled him up and helped him back to his bed.

I then grabbed some bandages and started re-bandaging his wounds.

Stings POV

I let out a sigh of relief as Rogue followed me out of the infirmary. We left the guild and I led him towards the river.

We walked along the river bank in silence for awhile. I kept looking at his face his black eye and the cuts decorating his face I couldn't believe I had done that to him.

I suddenly stopped walking "Rogue I'm so sorry" I said forcing him to look at me "I really didn't mean to hurt you it's this stupid mating season I promise I would never ever hurt you on purpose" 

"It's fine Sting" Rogue said I knew something was bothering him and I knew he was lying "it's not fine Rogue I hurt you and I betrayed your trust"

"I said it's fine just leave me alone" Rogue said trying to walk away but I grabbed his wrist "hey Rogue what's going on? why are you acting like this?" I said confused by Rogues strange behaviour 

"Don't pretend like you care about me " he spat 

I was shocked Rogue must be pretty upset "of course I care about you. You mean the world to me. So why don't you tell me what's actually wrong?" I said pulling him into a hug.

He was silent for a bit but then I felt his body start to shake as sobs racked his body and tears stained his face.

"Hey shhhh it's okay I'm here" I soothed "has mating season really got you this worked up?" I asked I'd never seen Rogue like this.

I felt him nod into my chest "why? I mean there are lots of reasons but what's got you so upset?" 

"My mate won't ever love me back." He cried "and it hurts Sting I'm not like the rest of you"

"What do you mean Rogue?" I asked confused 

"Well all of you felt the need to attack someone but I didn't I'm not like the rest of you. I don't know what's wrong with me" he sobbed 

"Nothings wrong with you. You are the most amazing person I've ever met and if your mate doesn't love you back then they're an idiot. As for not wanting to attack somebody it's just like Gajeel said we would all experience different symptoms so don't worry" I said trying to calm him down.

After awhile Rogue finally calmed down and I looked at him asking "So am I forgiven?"

He nodded "but promise me you will tell me what made you attack me when you figure it out" 

I agreed.

We sat down at the riverside and watched the boats go by. 

I wish we could be together

I love you Rogue 

Rogue's POV

I lent against Sting melting into his embrace

I wish we could be together 

I love you Sting 

Natsu's POV

Gray was asleep 

I wish we could be together 

I love you Gray

Laxus's POV

Freed was gone

I wish we could be together

I love you Freed


	5. Impossible

Natsu's POV

Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Gray and I were on a mission it was to retrieve a stolen diamond from a bunch of thieves.

Gray and I have been getting on surprisingly well since our last fight. Gray and I were going to the cave whilst the girls went to a deserted house in search for the bandits.

We were walking towards the cave in which we suspected the bandits were hiding. Suddenly I felt a blade on my neck I glanced at Gray he was also being held by knife point.

"Look what we've got here" The thief holding Gray spat at us "look how pretty this one is" he snarled gesturing to Gray.

The bandit pressed the knife harder against Grays neck drawing blood. Gray struggled against the bandits grip causing the cut to get deeper.

I watched a droplet of Grays blood fall to the ground and that's when I lost it. 

Grays POV

Natsu and I were being held captive by some thieves. I could feel the knife being pressed against my throat.

I struggled against the blade causing a cut to form on my throat. A droplet of my blood fell to the ground.

I looked up at Natsu his eyes were transfixed on the drop of blood lying on the ground. His face showed pure anger his eyes were bright red instead of there usual onyx colour.

His teeth were bared and suddenly his whole body erupted in flames. I've never seen him like this he didn't look like his usual self.

"N-natsu?" I asked unsure of why he was acting like this

"Let him go" he growled at the thief holding me. The man just scoffed "I said let him go. Now" 

As my captor showed no intention of releasing me Natsu ran forward and started to attack him. He cried out in pain pulling away his hand holding the knife accidentally slicing my neck as he did so.

I cried out in pain and reached up towards my now heavily bleeding wound I removed my hands from the injury and saw blood covering my hands.

Natsu was going completely overboard flames covered nearly every inch of the cave I had to form an ice shield to prevent myself from getting burnt.

But the flames were so strong it only lasted a few seconds. Eventually all the thieves were unconscious but Natsu still hadn't calmed down.

"Natsu? Natsu?" I asked trying to get his attention "it's okay calm down please" I begged.

His eyes looked like they were haunted as he stared at my blood soaked hands. 

"I'm okay Natsu" I said "I promise" 

He relaxed. Eyes returning to there normal onyx colour. "You okay?" I asked scared he nodded

"What just happened?" I questioned still confused

"Don't worry about it" he said "Let's go find the girls"

"But-" I said but he cut me off

"I said don't worry about it" he said coldly storming out of the cave.

What's going on with him lately?

Natsu's POV

I couldn't believe it. Grays my mate. Gray Fullbuster is my mate. But I can't be in love with him that's impossible.

I've been thinking it for awhile but I didn't actually believe it. I thought it was just a crush. But now I know for sure.

It explains everything. That's why I attacked him and that's why I get butterlies everytime I'm around him.

And that's why I couldn't bare to watch him get hurt.

I promised him that I would tell him when I figured everything out. But I couldn't he would hate me. He will never love me back.

Laxus's POV

The thunder legion and I were sitting in a room on the second floor discussing what are next mission would be.

Freed was skimming through job requests when he suddenly gasped.

I looked up so did Evergreen and Bickslow 

"Paper cut" freed said simply showing us the small cut on his index finger

I stood up and walked over to Freed grabbing his wrist and looking at the cut. 

"You okay Laxus?" Freed asked confused 

I pulled his hand up to my mouth and sucked the bleeding cut. I then realised what I was doing and froze.

I pulled his hand out of my mouth "laxus?" Bickslow asked shocked at what I just did

"You sure you're okay Laxus your acting weird lately?" Evergreen asked

Freed was frozen in place. Surprised at what I had done.

"I've gotta go" I said storming off out of the room. I finally made it out of the guild and walked along the river bank.

I couldn't believe it. Freed's my mate. Freed Justine is my mate. But I can't be in love with him that's impossible.

I've been thinking it for awhile but I didn't actually believe it. I thought it was just a crush. But now I know for sure.

It explains everything. That's why I nearly attacked him and that's why I get butterlies everytime I'm around him.

And that's why I couldn't bare to watch him get hurt. Even if it was just a paper cut.

I promised him that I would tell him when I figured everything out. But I couldn't he would hate me. He will never love me back.

Stings POV

I was walking back to Natsu's house alone as Natsu was on a mission. When I suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Stop please stop" Rogues voice begged I spun around seeing Rogue with four men surrounding him.

"Look how pretty he is." One of the men said they were all clearly drunk.

"Come on stop fighting us and come with us" another man said 

Rogue shook his head "n-no" he stuttered. I didn't know what was wrong with Rogue or why he wasn't fighting back but I knew something was up.

"Shadow dragon slash" Rogue said trying to attack him. But nothing happened 

"Stop trying to fight us" the third man spat grabbing him by his hair he let out a cry of pain. 

Anger boiled inside me. "Get off him" I growled running towards them my fist already a light with magic

I started pounding the four men. How dare they lay a hand on Rogue

I pushed Rogue behind me protectively.

All of the men lay on the ground. Three of them were unconscious the fourth one I picked up by the collar and growled

"What do you want with Rogue?" 

"N-nothing" the man stuttered I threw him into a wall and he collapsed. 

I felt all my magic pulse through my body. I wanted them dead but I turned around and saw Rogues confused and scared face and I instantly calmed down.

"You okay Sting?" He asked walking towards me I glared at him

I couldn't believe it. Rogue's my mate. Rogue Cheney is my mate. But I can't be in love with him that's impossible.

I've been thinking it for awhile but I didn't actually believe it. I thought it was just a crush. But now I know for sure.

It explains everything. That's why I attacked him and that's why I get butterlies everytime I'm around him.

And that's why I couldn't bare to watch him get hurt.

I promised him that I would tell him when I figured everything out. But I couldn't he would hate me. He will never love me back.

"Sting?" He asked confused

"Be more careful. I can't always save you" I growled storming off

I ran off hoping he didn't see the tears in my eyes.


	6. Submissive

Rogue's POV

After Sting stormed off I ran back to Gajeels house. I flung open the door and shouted desperately "Gajeel? Gajeel? Gajeel?"

I heard Gajeel running down the stairs "Ryos what the hell? What's wrong?" 

"My magic it won't work" I said stressing out "it won't work. Gajeel tell me why it won't work" I begged

"What?" He asked worried 

"I was attacked on the way home and I tried to defend myself but my magic isn't working. Why isn't it working?" I explained desperately 

"Wait you were attacked?" He asked angrily "are you okay? Who attacked you?"

I brushed off the questions with a simple "I'm fine" 

"But what about my magic? why isn't my magic working?" I asked desperate for him to answer

"I don't know" he sighed 

I let out a cry of frustration "hey it's okay Ryos we can sort it out" he said rubbing my shoulder 

"LEVY!!!" He shouted up the stairs 

A few moments later the bluenette came rushing down the stairs "Is everything okay?" She asked looking taking in the situation.

"When I was going through mating season you bought a book about it didn't you?" Gajeel asked Levy she nodded.

"Can you please go get it?" Gajeel said Levy rushed out of the room

With each second that passed I could feel my whole body tremble. I didn't know what was happening.

"Thank you babe" Gajeel said when Levy returned with the book and he then gave her a kiss she smiled then left.

Gajeel skimmed through the book. "Well?" I asked impatiently 

"Hang on kid be patient" he snapped back

A few minutes passed when he finally said "found it" 

"What is it?" I asked desperate to know what was wrong with me

"Here read this" he said handing me the book. I looked down and read the paragraph he was pointing at it read:

They're are two kinds of dragon slayers during mating season. Most dragon slayers are dominant which means they will experience the usual symptoms. But the other kind is incredibly rare and are known as submissive dragon slayers it commonly takes form in females dragon slayers and when another dragon slayers mate is another dragon slayer but can also take form in any dragon slayers. These dragon slayers will experience different symptoms. The submissive dragon slayers will experience similar symptoms to the mates of there fellow dragon slayers but will also experience some of the dragon slayer symptoms.

"See that's why you're magics not working cos you're a submissive dragon slayer" Gajeel said casually

"I'm submissive" I said shocked "guess so" Gajeel said calmly

"It explains everything" I said dazed

"Go to bed kid you've had a long day" Gajeel told me

Time skip (Next day)

Grays POV

I woke up but let out a gasp. I was boiling I hated being hot but as an ice mage I never got this hot. It felt like my whole body was on fire.

I groaned. Why was I so hot? 

I looked in the mirror my face was dripping with sweat I put a hand to my forehead it was so scorching.

I sighed and getting ready going to the guild. Maybe it would get better in an hour or so. I walked to the guild panting as my whole body was overheating.

I arrived at the riverbank close to the guild 

"Yo ice brain. What's up?" I heard Natsu's voice call after me I turned around trying to force a smile even in my current state.

Natsu gasped I guess I must of looked pretty bad. 

"Hey flamebr-" I tried to say but the heat just became to much for me as I collapsed.

I saw Natsu reach out to catch me. Then everything went black.

Natsu's POV

I reached out to catch Gray as he fainted. But as soon as I touched his skin I could tell something was wrong.

Gray was burning up. 

He's an ice mage he shouldn't be this hot. Grays face contorted in pain. I picked him up bridal style and ran him to the guild.

Mira gasped when he saw us and rushed us to the infirmary. Master came in and told me to leave so they could figure out what was wrong with him.

But I knew what was wrong it was my fault.

But I left and went to find Sting.

Freed's POV

Laxus and I walked towards the guild as we did so I felt my whole body tense up as I stopped walking.

"Freed?" Laxus asked confused by why I stopped 

I opened my mouth to reply when my whole body started to spasm it felt like I had been hit with lightning. The pain was unbearable I couldn't control my body. I didn't know what was happening.

"Freed? Freed? Freed?" Laxus asked desperately I felt my body fall to the ground suddenly everything went black.

The last thing I remember was Laxus's worried face catching me before I blacked out.

Laxus's POV

I didn't know what was happening to him but his body started to spasm and then he collapsed. He was clearly in a lot of pain.

I picked him up and rushed him to the guild. I ran up the stairs to the infirmary where Gramps and Mira stood looking at an unconscious Gray.

"Gramps" I said desperately "it's freed" 

Gramps looked at me then at Freed "lay him down Laxus" he said I gently lay Freed down on the nearest bed.

"You can go Laxus I can handle this." He told me 

"I'm not leaving him" I said stubbornly 

"Laxus do what's best for him" he said 

I nodded and got up to leave as I was nearly out the door Gramps said "Laxus go talk to Natsu you could help each other... figure somethings out." 

I nodded and left to find the Salamander


	7. Bad idea

Natsu's POV

I was sitting outside the guild alone when Laxus walked out. "Hey kid" he said sitting next to me "hey" I replied miserably.

"You wanna talk about what's got you so down?" He asked I looked at him his face showed how stressed he was. I saw him go up to the infirmary carrying an unconscious Freed.

I sighed "it's stupid Mating Season I just don't know what to do" I groaned 

"What do you mean?" Laxus asked

"Well I know I'm being selfish if I mark my mate because they don't like me back but I don't want to watch them suffer all the symptoms because I don't mate them." I said thinking back to watching Gray collapse in my arms.

It hurt me to see Gray like that especially as I was the one causing it.

"Listen I know exactly what you mean I know it's hard to watch your mate suffer but give it some more time you've got to figure out what you want and what they want." Laxus said

"Also Gray's tough he can handle this" Laxus added teasingly.

I gasped "don't tell anyone" I growled desperate to hide the identity of my mate from the rest of the guild.

"Or I will tell everyone your mate is Freed" I threatened 

"Calm down Salamnader I'm just teasing ya I won't tell anyone. But you gotta do the same" Laxus said in response.

I nodded. We sat there and talked about Mating Season and our mates.

Rogue's POV

Gajeel and Levy had left for the guild so I was alone. I whined my stomach was twisting in pain I didn't know what was wrong. 

I groaned. Stupid mating season. I heard the doorbell ring I let out another groan.

I forced myself out of bed and walked downstairs groaning at the pain in my stomach. I flung open the door. Sting stood staring at me as I looked him the sudden pain in my stomach vanished.

"Hey" Sting said "Can I come in?" I looked at him oddly fighting the urge to run to him and have him hold me in his arms.

"Sure" I said trying to hide any emotion I led him to a sofa were he sat down I looked at him for a minute then asked "do you want something to drink?"

"Some water I guess" Sting replied trying to smile

I couldn't remember a time when things between Sting and I had been so...... awakward.

I walked to the kitchen to get him a glass of water but as I reached the sink the pain in my stomach came back so suddenly I keeled over and let go of the glass I was holding.

It shattered on the ground but I didn't care I gripped my stomach trying to get rid of the pain

"Rogue what's wrong? What happened?" I heard Sting ask walking into the room. He reached out towards me and as soon as his hand touched my shoulder the pain vanished.

After a second I stood up, shocked that the pain had just disappeared. "You okay?" Sting asked still holding my shoulder. I nodded "What happened?" he asked

"Just a stomach ache" I told him "you sure? You seemed in real pain" he asked 

"I'm guessing it has something to do with mating season" I said "but really I'm fine" I told him he didn't look convinced so in a desperate plea to change the subject I asked

"Why are you here?"

"Oh" Sting said "about that can we sit down?" He asked 

I nodded "let me just clean up and get you a glass of water" I told him 

"Don't worry about it Rogue I'll clean up you go lie down." He said smiling at me 

I wouldn't usually agree but ever since he had taken his hand off my shoulder the pain in my stomach has come back slightly.

So I nodded and walked towards the sofa with each step the pain grew slightly becoming more and more unbearable. I finally made it to sofa and flopped down gripping my stomach.

I closed my eyes and tried to think of something over than the pain. "Still hurts?" I heard Stings voice ask from behind me.

I nodded he walked past handing me a glass of water and as our fingers touched the pain lessened. 

Oh God it was Sting I had to be near Sting otherwise my stomach would hurt. This couldn't be happened. What was I going to tell him?

"So um yeah Rogue I'm sorry I really didn't mean to get annoyed at you the other night it's just Mating Seasons got me kind of on edge but I shouldn't have taken it out on you." Sting said pulling me back to reality.

"Oh that don't worry about it." I told him suddenly fighting the urge to stroke his hair. 

"Well to make it up to you we're going to spend the whole day together... if you're feeling up to it?" He asked tilting his head.

I know I should have said no but the thought of getting to spend a whole day with Sting and be near him filled me with excitement so I quickly answered "no I'm feeling fine let's go" he grinned and pulled me out of the house.

This is a bad idea

Natsu's POV

I walked back into the infirmary with Laxus. Mira and gramps looked up and greeted us. We both walked over to our mates checking to see how they were.

"Laxus, Natsu I want you to take Gray and Freed back to your houses. We cannot help them when they are in this state it is up to you" Gramps said

"I-I c-can't" I stuttered I've been fighting the urge to mark Gray already if he was staying with me I wouldn't be able to resist.

"Natsu, my boy, you've got to Gray needs you" Gramps said I sighed "and Freed needs you Laxus" he added

I looked at Grays unconscious face it showed extreme discomfort. Anyone would struggle with heat during mating season but it's ten times worse as he's an ice mage.

I needed to help him so I said "fine" Laxus agreed as well. A little while later I was carrying Grays unconscious body out of the guild hall and back home. 

This is a bad idea 

Laxus's POV

I watched Salamander carry the snowflake out of the guild and quickly picked Freed up and started to carry him back Tom my house.

I didn't know how much longer I could resist Freed and if he was staying with me wouldn't need make anything easier

This was a bad idea.


	8. Bites

Natsu's POV

I watched Gray as he slept. He looked so peaceful he was still sweating and I could tell he was still hit.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed some ice from the freezer and wrapped it in a cloth I then walked back into my bedroom where Gray was.

I saw him sitting upright in bed looking confused he spotted me and said "Natsu is this your house? Why am I here?"

"Yeah this is my house you passed out at the guild and Master said you should stay with me. Do you remember now?" I asked 

Gray nodded then said "I remember being really hot I still feeling like I'm burning"

"Here" I said handing him the ice "this should help" I told him 

"Thanks" he mumbled 

I looked at him fighting the urge to jump on him and to make him moan my name. "Natsu?" Gray asked "Why are you staring at me?" 

I imagined Gray's soft lips kissing my body.

Waking up with him next to me every morning.

Building a life with him.

"Natsu?" Gray asked again I couldn't resist my feelings for a moment longer I jumped forwards straddling Gray.

"Natsu what are you doing?" Gray asked shocked

"How do you expect me to resist you when you look so damn sexy?" I said in a voice that I barely recognised as my own.

I bent down and started to kiss him as I pulled off his shirt. "N-natsu Stop" Gray choked 

I could feel him fighting against me but my magic had intensified and there was no chance he would be able to push me off.

I sucked on his neck leaving dark bruises. I then bit down hard on his neck Gray let out a pained scream as I drew blood. Gray passed out instantly.

Then everything stopped. I realised what I had done. I looked up and saw all the hickeys decorating Gray's next. I couldn't believe it I just marked Gray.

Crap. Crap. Crap. 

What have I done?

I turned around and ran leaving Gray alone in my house. I kept running and running trying to escape what I had done.

Laxus's POV

As I carried Freed back to my house he started to wake up he whined as I carried him "it's okay Freed we're nearly there" I told him.

I felt Freed's body start to spasm in my arms "P-please Laxus m-make it s-stop" Freed begged.

I layed him down on the grass "it's okay Freed don't worry" I said soothingly 

"Do something L-Laxus any...thing" Freed said desperation lacing his voice

I tried to think of something I could do to help him but the only thing I thought was...

Marking him.

I thought maybe I could ease the pain slightly "okay Fred tell me if this helps okay?" I asked.

I bent over and kissed Freeds neck I felt his body still slightly but continue to spasm I kissed him again "Laxus" Freed moaned.

I felt my heart swell with joy as he moaned my name. I continued to kiss his neck desperate to help him.

After awhile Freed said "its okay Laxus I'm okay now" but I couldn't stop.

It was like Freed was a drug I needed more. "Laxus?" Freed asked trying to push me off

But I continued to kiss his neck "Laxus stop" Freed demanded but I didn't I needed more.

I then bit down on Freed's neck until I drew blood. Freed passed out as soon as bit him.

I suddenly froze what did I just do?

Crap. Crap. Crap.

I just marked Freed as my mate.

I stood up and ran. 

What did I just do?

Sting's POV

Rogue and I were walking around the streets of Magnolia looking at the shops. Stopping occasionally when we saw something in the shop windows that interested either of us.

Whenever I went into a shop Rogue would cry out like he was in pain. I guess it was his stomach ache. I was grateful I wasn't in his position it sounded just like motion sickness I shivered at the thought.

I kept glancing at Rogue he looked so happy. His eyes lit up when we stoppped for ice cream Rogue ordered vanilla when I had chocolate ice cream.

I looked up at Rogue he had some ice cream on his nose. I licked my lips hungrily.

"Sting?" Rogue asked noticing me staring "you okay?"

I let out a low growl "Sting?" Rogue asked confused I suddenly pounced on him pinning him down "Sting?" He asked shocked 

I bent down kissing him "Sting stop" Rogue said trying to push me off.

"I. Want. You" I growled biting down hard on his neck he let out a yell then collapsed unconscious.

I couldn't believe what I had just done. I had marked him. I had made him my mate. 

Crap. Crap. Crap

I shouldn't have done that. I turned on my heel and ran leaving Rogue unconscious and alone on the street so of magnolia.


	9. Scent

Natsu's POV

I ran and ran trying to get as far away as possible. I kept running until I collided with someone knocking both of us to the ground.

"Ow" I heard Sting's voice say I looked and saw Sting lying on the ground gripping his head.

"Natsu?" He asked surprised to see me 

"Sting what are you doing here?" I asked catching my breath I stood up offering Sting my hand he accepted it.

"N-natsu I did something really stupid" Sting said panting heavily 

"Same" I said holding back the tears 

"Can we go back to your house and talk about it?" Sting asked I shook my head "we can't go back right now"

"Then where can we go?" Sting asked desperation evident on his face

"Umm....we...um" I said trying to think

"Come back to my house" I heard a voice from behind me say

"Laxus?" Sting asked confused

"We all need to talk. We can't go to Natsu's house, we can't go to the guild and we can't stay out here so my house is the only option" Laxus said 

I looked at Natsu and we both nodded in agreement we then followed Laxus back to his house. We walked in silence all of us to upset to talk.

Laxus's POV

Once we arrived at my house I led Sting and Natsu to the living room were we sat down. Silence descended upon us.

Until Sting asked "So who wants to go first?" 

I sighed I hesitated for a second then said "I marked Freed" but Natsu and Sting had both said 

"I marked Gray"

"I marked Rogue" 

At the same time as me

We looked at each other. We didn't speak all of us to shocked. 

"What are we going to do?" Sting said tugging at his hair. 

"I don't know" I mumbled we had all messed up. 

Dragon Slayers weren't supposed to mark there mates without their consent. A mate is supposed to remain with you for life and now that we've all marked our mates they have no choice but to be with us forever.

I had ruined Freed's life.

Natsu opened his mouth and said "What did you do...you know after...you marked them?"

"....I ran I just left Rogue unconscious" Sting admitted guiltily

"I did the same thing to Freed he's unconscious on the streets" I said trying to block out the horrid memory.

"Glad I'm not the only one who ran away" Natsu said letting out a sigh 

"We need to talk to them we can't just leave them alone especially in the state they're in" I said thinking logically 

Sting and Natsu nodded in agreement and after awhile we all left to find our newly marked mates.

I walked around trying to sniff out Freed's scent. It smelt different because it was now mixed with mine. I finally caught it and ran towards it. Freed was in the same place I had left him he was just waking up

"Freed?" I said sitting next to him

"Laxus?" He asked confused "What is this?" He questioned gesturing towards the mark on his neck where I had bitten him. It was forming a glistening golden mark on Fred's neck.

"I marked you Freed" I said simply 

"What?" He said confused 

"Freed me and the other dragon slayers are going through mating season and you... are my mate..." I said trailing off

Freed sat in silence letting it all sink in. His silence was killing me

"Freed listen I'm so sorry I shouldn't have marked you without your consent it's just I've like you for a long time and I couldn't resist y-" I apologised but was cut off by Freed saying

"You like me" he gasped 

"Yeah of course" I said as if it was obvious

"When? What? Why?" Freed asked still very confused he continued to ramble and I thought of a way to shut him up.

So I pulled up his chin and kissed him passionately he kissed back and I gasped happily "I love you Freed"

Natsu's POV

I ran back to my house hoping Gray was still there. I flung open the door and yelled "Gray?" I followed his scent which was now mixed with mine.

He was standing in my room pulling his shirt back on "Natsu?" He said spinning around

"Gray listen I'm so sorry I just really like you I shouldn't have marked you I've just liked you for a long time I know it's pointless you will never love me back" I said bowing my head in shame.

I suddenly I felt Gray punch me "Hey what the hell was that for?" I asked angrily hissing in pain I gripped my jaw where he had punched me

"You don't get to choose how I feel Flame-Brain if I like you that's my choice" Gray said back angrily

I looked at him shocked "Did you just say you liked me?" I asked 

"So what..." Gray said turning away I light blush decorating his cheeks

I could t believe it Gray Fullbuster liked me. HE ACTUALLY LIKED ME.

"I...I....I" I said not knowing what to say

"What is this marking thing you talked about?" Gray asked curiously 

"It's a dragon slayer thing we're all going through mating season and we have to find our mates then mark them and then we stay with each other forever." I told him 

A few moments passed then Gray said teasingly "looks like I'm stuck with you pyro"

"So is this the mark?" Gray asked gesturing to the crimson mark decorating his neck I nodded 

"It's beautiful" Gray gasped

I looked at him and grinned he then jumped at me pulling me into a kiss

"I love you Gray"

Rogue's POV

I needed Sting. I had never needed to be near to him. "Sting" I whined I was desperate I looked to the mark on my neck.

The silver mark glistened on my neck. He had marked me as his mate he liked me back. 

But what if he didn't? He ran away because he didn't like me he regretted. Oh God what am I going to do?

I craved Sting's presence more than anything this wouldn't stop unless I marked him as my mate. Why did he have to do this to me? 

I got up and started walking. With every step the longing became more and more desperate. I needed him but I couldn't go to him.

I walked back through the streets that only a few hours ago Sting and I were walking together. "Rogue?" I heard Sting's voice yell I spun around and saw him running towards me

It took all of my self control to stop myself from running to him, to grab him and to mark him back but I couldn't so I turned the other way and started to run.

I ran but Sting had always been faster than me he caught up and tackled me to the ground.

As his hands reached around my waist I let out a moan. I needed him to touch me but I couldn't he didn't love me he regretted marking me.

"Let go" I said trying to push him off but I needed him to be near me.

"Not until you listen to me" he said stubbornly 

He got off of me but as soon as we lost contact I let out a pathetic whine and chased the touch. "Rogue are you okay?" He asked confused by my odd behaviour 

"Why did you have to do this to me?" I cried near tears 

"I'm sorry Rog-" he tried to say but I cut him off

"This won't stop until I mark you back" I whined 

"Rogue what are you talking about?" He asked 

"I'm a dragon slayer too Sting in case you forgot I need to mark my mate I can't resist it for much longer" I said my legs going weak underneath me.

I fell to the ground in a whimpering mess. "Sting please" I begged

"Rogue what's wrong?" He said sitting next to me and pulling me onto his lap I groaned at the contact.

"Just mark your mate Rogue I will be okay I promise I can deal with you rejecting me I just hate seeing you like this" Sting said stroking my hair.

I hugged him tighter then stared at his neck I couldn't resist the urge any longer I bit down on Sting's neck finally marking him as my mate.

I pulled back and pushed myself off of Sting "Oh god Sting I'm sorry I'm so so sorry" 

"Rogue?" He gasped shock feeling the glimmering Black mark on his neck 

"I'm sorry Sting it's just I've loved you since we were kids please don't hate me" I rambled 

"Rogue I love you too" Sting cried "we're both so stupid how did I not realise I'm supposed to be your best friend"

I looked up at him tears were in his eyes. Sting stared at me then pulled me into a kiss.

"I love you Sting"


	10. Bump

Time Skip (few months)

Natsu's POV

I woke up and rolled over reaching out for Gray. But where my boyfriend was supposed to be lying was just empty space.

"Gray"I groaned wanting my little snowflake.

"Gray?" I asked again trying to sniff out my boyfriends scent. I strained my ears and heard retching coming from the bathroom. 

I got up and walked to the bathroom I knocked gently and asked "Gray can I come in?" The only response I got was a groan which I took as a yes.

I opened the door and saw Gray crouched over the toilet. He let out another groan "You okay? You sick?" I asked putting my hand on his forehead testing for a temperature.

"Don't be stupid I'm an ice mage I don't get sick" Gray said bitterly standing up and walking to the bedroom.

"Well you sure seem sick" I said hugging him from behind "maybe we should go to Wendy and check what's wrong with you"

Gray just shook his head "I'm fine Natsu let's just go to the guild" Gray said stubbornly 

I sighed and agreed. We walked to the guild ignoring Gray's state. But Gray's condition continued like this for the next few weeks. He would wake up earlier than me and throw up every morning he thought I didn't notice but I knew.

Laxus's POV

Freed has been acting weird recently he has been avoiding me and whenever he does see me runs away.

I finally managed to catch him alone when he was walking home. "Freed" I asked 

"Laxus...um...uh...hi" he stuttered

"Hi" I said back in a monotone voice "you wanna tell me why you've been avoiding me?" I asked 

I looked at Freed he was staring at the ground but then looked up at me tears welled in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Laxus I don't know how this happened but I'm so so sorry I completely understand if you want to leave me but just know I really really love you" Freed rambled 

"What happened?" I asked 

Freed hesitated for a second then said "I'm pregnant"

I froze "what?" I asked shocked 

"I really don't know" Freed said sinking to the ground clutching at his hair.

I sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug "when did you find out?" I asked stoproking Freed's hair.

"A couple weeks ago" Freed said which explained a lot as he had started acting weirdly two weeks ago.

"I really am sorry" Freed apologised again

I looked at Freed's stomach I noticed a small little bump I smiled to myself.

"Don't be I can't wait to start a family with the man I love." I said kissing him

Sting's POV

I was in my office at the guild when Minerva walked in and said bluntly "Rogue threw up" 

"What?" I asked she just shrugged "where is he?" 

"Downstairs" She said sounding bored "Could you send him up?" I asked

she nodded then turned on her heel and left.

A few minutes later Rogue came in and flopped down face first on the sofa I kept in my office. "Hey love I heard you threw up"

"Ugh" Rogue 

"Does my poor little shadow need a hug?" I asked already walking towards him he nodded and lifted his arms pathetically.

I sat down next to him Andy pulled him onto my lap. He nuzzled affectionately into the crook of my neck.

I sniffed him. Rogue's scent was my favourite thing in the world. He smelt like a bonfire and dark chocolate with a mix of my scent as well.

But somehow his scent was different like it had mixed with another person. I growled pushing him off of me. I had never felt this angry

"You cheating bastard" I snarled at him he looked shock as I stood up he reached out for my hand but I slapped it away.

"Sting?" He asked hurt

"Who is he? Who are you cheating on me with?" I asked angrily 

"What are you talking about Sting? I never cheated on you I would never cheat on you" he said trying to hug me.

But I pushed him off "you think I can't smell him on you?" I spat at him 

"Sting I don't know what you're talking about" Rogue said clearly confused.

"I will give you one more chance to tell me who it is or I'm leaving" I threatened 

"Sting please I don't know what you're talking about" Rogue begged

"Fine we're through" I said storming out of my office and out of the guild.

Natsu's POV

I heard a knock at the door. 

"Gray can you get that?" I yelled 

"I'm... busy" Gray said inbetween retches he was trying to hide the fact he was throwing up. I sighed why was Gray so damn stubborn?

I got up and walked to the door. I was shocked Sting stood there looking completely heartbroken.

"Sting?" I gasped shocked he looked terrible.

"Rogue cheated on me" He said sounding so broken

"Oh Sting" I said helping him inside "Gray!" I called hoping he could help

I gestured for him to sit down as Gray walked in "Sting?" He asked surprised to see him

"What are you doing here?" He asked at this Sting burst into tears. 

"Can you go and get us some tea?" I asked Gray he nodded and left the room

"So what happened?" I asked sweetly 

"I noticed that somebody else's scent was on him and when I asked him about it he denied it so we broke up" He sobbed

"I'm so sorry Sting" I said sympathetically 

Time Skip

Gray's POV

I didn't know what was wrong with me lately. First I was throwing up every morning now I've put on weight.

I've become really self conscious about my weight now I don't strip anymore in case somebody noticed the extra pounds.

In order to stop gaining weight I've stopped eating mostly. I only eat with Natsu because if he noticed he would get worried.

Sting has been staying with us after his breakup with Rogue but luckily he has been to upset to notice anything wrong.

"Gray?" Natsu asked softly knocking on the door of the bedroom I quickly tugged my shirt back on sand I was looking at the small bump on my stomach.

"Come in" I called once I made sure that you couldn't see the bump.

"Hey baby" Natsu said walking over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist I froze. He was going to notice.

I pushed him off me gently he looked confused "Gray ,babe, what's going on?" He asked worried

"What nothing everything's fine" I lied

"You think I have noticed you not eating" he said seriously "what's really going on?"

I sighed then let my tears fall "I don't know. I really don't know" 

"Gray baby it's okay don't cry" he soothed pulling me into a hug

I didn't want him to notice so I tried to pull away but he held me tighter "why have you been skipping meals?" He asked a serious look on his face

"It doesn't matter" I said pulling away but he caught my wrists "of course it matters Gray it's not healthy"

More tears fell "Gray please tell me" Natsu asked pleadingly I could tell he hated seeing me in pain.

"First it's the vomiting and now I'm putting on weight even though I eat barely anything" I cried desperately 

"Gray sweetheart we need to take you to the doctor" Natsu said 

I shook my head "why?" I croaked 

"I think you might be pregnant" Natsu said a small smile creeping onto his face.

"What?" I asked shocked 

"We need to go to the doctor" Natsu said 

I finally agreed

Natsu was right I was pregnant.

Porlyusica said it was because of dragon slayer magic.

Natsu and I happily sat on the sofa he rubbed the small bump. Sting came through the door he looked down as always.

"Hey" he said miserably 

"Hey Sting" Natsu replied cheerily 

"Guess what?" I said 

Sting shrugged and sighed "What?" 

"Gray's pregnant" Natsu said grinning

Sting's face went from shocked to happy to horror as something seemed to click in his brain

"Did his scent change?" He asked Natsu desperation evident on his face

"Uh I mean I didn't really think about it" Natsu said thinking about the question

"Natsu please tell me. Did. His. Scent. Change?" I could see how desperate Sting was 

When Natsu finally nodded and said "yeah the baby must have changed his scent a bit" 

"Oh my god" Sting said pulling at his hair "oh my god. Oh my god"

Sting kept repeating 

Natsu asked confused "Sting what's wrong?"

Sting looked up at us then said 

"It's Rogue. He's pregnant."


	11. Symptoms

Sting's POV

"It's Rogue. He's Pregnant" I gasped 

How did I not notice? Of course Rogue wouldn't cheat on me how stupid can I be? 

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked shocked 

"I thought that Rogue was cheating on me because his scent changed but he wouldn't do that he's pregnant" I said trying to piece it all together

"I'm such an idiot I broke up with my pregnant boyfriend when he really needed me" I said resentment in my voice.

"Sting it's okay just calm down" Natsu said trying to get me to sit down.

"I've gotta go find him" I said already grabbing my stuff and ramming it into my bag

"Sting it's late he will already be asleep and there won't be any trains till morning anyway" Gray said standing up

"I don't care Lector can fly me I've gotta to apologise he needs me" I said getting ready to leave

"Thank you Natsu, Gray for letting me stay but I really must go" I said already at the door

"LECTOR!" I yelled. Lector came flying in I told him we had to go back to Sabertooth he looked excited I knew he had been missing Frosch.

"Are you sure about this Sting?" Gray asked touching my shoulder

"Rogue needs me" I said determined to go back to my mate.

I looked at them they nodded and with that I was gone. As Lector flew me back to Sabertooth I thought about how scared Rogue must be.

He was pregnant. I was going to be a father. Rogue and I were going to be parents.

"Sting I can't fly anymore" Lector groaned as he landed not to far from the guild. 

"That's okay buddy thanks for the lift" I said gratefully I then picked Lector up and started running 

I ran towards the guild and when I got there I was so out of breath I couldn't say anything

"Sting welcome back how was your visit to Fairy Tail?" Yukino asked happily

"Where's...Rogue...?" I panted 

Yukino looked confused "didn't he go with you to Fairy Tail? He hasn't been to the guild since you left we just assumed he went with you." 

Crap.

Without even saying goodbye I ran out of the guild hall. I sniffed the air desperate to find Rogue's scent. It was everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

I sprinted to our apartment. I opened the door quietly hoping Rogue wouldn't be to mad at me. "Sting" Frosch cried flinging herself on me.

"Hey Frosch. Where's Rogue?" I asked petting her fur.

"Rogue's been really sad he's barely left his room. Frosch is worried Rogue keeps throwing up after he eats." Frosch said crying

"It's okay Frosch I'm back now I'm going to make Rogue feel better. Lector why don't you take Frosch to the guild?" I asked hoping Lector would catch on that I wanted to be alone with Rogue.

Thankfully Lector did and left with Frosch. I took a deep breath then walked into Rogue's room.

Rogue was wrapped up in his sheets and tears glistened in his eyes. He looked terrible even though his stomach now had a small bump where his abs used to be the rest of him was thin very thin.

I'm guessing he hadn't put on any weight since I've been gone. He's probably lost weight. He looked ill and even paler the usual.

"Hey love" I said tentatively 

Rogue looked up slightly dazed then spotted me "Sting!" He cried flinging off the sheets he then flung his arms around me and cried into my chest.

I picked him and jeez he was light "I'm so sorry my little shadow. I shouldn't have left you." I whispered into his ear as he continued to cry.

"Pl-please don't leave again" Rogue begged sounding desperate.

"I won't I promises I'm so sorry" I said

I carried him into the kitchen desperate to get him to eat something I sat him down on a chair as I went about making something for him to eat.

"I didn't cheat on you" Rogue said suddenly as I was reaching for an egg.

"I know love and I'm sorry that I accused you. It's just your scent change so I assumed... can you forgive me?" I asked hopefully

"You came back" he said smiling slightly 

"But I need t-to tell you something" Rogue said seriously "but please don't leave me again" 

I walked over to him and crouched down "I already know about the baby and I couldn't be happier" I said smirking

"How? What? How did you know?" Rogue asked shocked 

"Gray's pregnant too so's Freed and their scents changed so I figured you were as well" I said kissing the top of his head.

"However Rogue I'm not happy with the state you're in" I said seriously "you're eating for two now." 

"I'm trying to eat but I keep throwing up" he said miserably 

"Here have this" I said handing him a plate of eggs and bacon.

After a few bites Rogue threw the plate down and ran to the bathroom this was followed by retching.

I knew we had to find a way for Rogue to eat because it's not only unhealthy for the baby but it's unhealthy for Rogue as well.

Damn this is going to be harder than I thought.

This is going to be a long nine months.

Laxus's POV

Freed's stomachs getting bigger by the day and I love it. I can't believe we're gonna have a kid together.

"Laxus" Freed called "can you come here?" 

I followed Freed's voice to where Freed sat on the sofa reading a book on baby names.

"Yeah Freed?" I asked sweetly kissing his head

"Let's brainstorm baby names" Freed said

I smiled and took a seat next to him.

"So if it's a boy I was thinking Justin and if it's a girl Freya" Freed said 

"Um...Freya...really? You want our daughter to be called Freya Dreyar and our son to be called Justin Justine" I said unsure on if Freed had thought the names out.

"I swear Lexus you never like any of my ideas" Freed said angrily standing up

"Freed babe calm down" I said unsure of what changed to make Freed act like this

"Calm down? Calm down? How can you tell me to calm dow? I have a boyfriend who never listens to me." Freed yelled

"I...uh...umm" I said unsure on where this was coming from.

"Ugh" Freed said as turned around and ran upstairs I heard our bedroom door slam. 

Damn mood swing.

This is going to be a long nine months.

Natsu's POV

"Natsu it hurts" Gray groaned 

"I know baby I know" I said sweetly kissing the top of his head

Gray had started to get pretty bad cramps because of the pregnancy and from the sound of it they were agonising.

"Why don't I go get you some tea?" I asked

He nodded then continued groaning.

I came back with two cups of tea and handed one to Gray he accepted it and dipped it slightly. 

"Why was I the one who ended up pregnant?" Gray groaned

"Cos I'm a dragon slayer" I said back teasingly 

"Rogue's a dragon slayer and he's pregnant" Gray retorted stroppily

"Rogue is a submissive dragon slayer" I said 

"I don't want to have to deal with this for the next nine months. You get to go on missions and have fun when I'm stuck getting fatter by the day" Gray said unhappily 

"You're not getting fatter you have another person growing inside of you there's a difference" I said brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Can you do anything about the cramps?" He asked using his puppy eyes.

I sighed "let me try something" 

I put my hands on his stomach where the cramps were and warmed my hands slightly "better?" I asked 

"Ten thousand times better" Gray sighed happily "thanks babe"

"Anything for my snowflake"

This was going to be a long nine months


	12. Waist

Laxus's POV

Freed and I were at the supermarket. I was pushing the trolly and reading the list to see what we needed to buy. 

"We need to get apples" I said to Freed. He didn't even listen to what I was saying.

"Freed?" I asked wrapping my arms around his waist. 

"Hmmm hi Laxus" He said leaning into my chest

"You okay?" I asked kissing his neck

"Just hungry" he said sighing 

"Okay then we can go and buy you whatever you want" I said grinning 

"I want chilli con-carne" Freed said pouting.

"But Freed babe you hate spicy food" I said remembering Freed's weak taste buds 

"I know but I'm just craving it" he said rubbing his belly. "Well okay let's go to a restaurant and order you some chilli con-carne" I said kissing his forehead and wrapping my arms around his waist.

Time Skip

"What would you like to eat sir?" The waitress asked me 

"I'll take the chicken ramen please" I said 

"And you sir?" She asked agreed

"Can I please have the Chilli con-carne..." Freed said the waitress nodded and was about to turn away but then Freed added "and the chicken ramen and the pesto pasta and a side of chips" 

Freed finally finished. The waitress stared at him with her mouth open. Freed realised that she was staring and started to blush and say "oh...umm...forget...it never mind"

But I interrupted him by saying "you heard him he wants chilli con-carne, chicken ramen, pesto pasta and a side of chips" I said repeating Freed's order.

The waitress just nodded and left. "So experiencing some pregnancy cravings are we?" I asked teasing him.

He blushed and said "I guess so" 

"I love you Laxus" Freed said blushing madly 

"I love you too Freed" I said kissing him

Natsu's POV

Gray and I were sitting in the park lying on the ground. "Babe do you wanna go fishing?" I asked hopefully.

"Sorry Natsu but I'm to tired" Gray said yawning. I scowled slightly Gray was always to tired nowadays.

"You never wanna do anything" I said slightly angry sitting up 

"Natsu I'm sorry it's just I've been really tired lately" Gray said apologetically 

"I think it's because of the baby" he added resting his hand on his belly.

"Yeah just keep using our baby as an excuse" I said scowling I didn't know why I was so upset it's just dealing with your pregnant boyfriend 24/7 is very tiring.

"We don't do anything together anymore" I said annoyed

"Natsu please don't be like that" Gray said "I really am sorry but I'm just really tired" 

I scowled "come on Natsu don't be angry" he said nuzzling into my neck. I melted slightly as I kissed his head.

"Sorry" I mumbled 

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's tired" Gray teased "why don't we go back home and take a nap?" Gray suggested yawning again.

I smiled "come on then" I said standing up and picking Gray up bridal style. 

"Hey what are you doing?" He asked blushing 

"You said you were tired so I'm going to carry you home" I said smirking

Time Skip

Before we even got home Gray was asleep. His head rested on my chest I smiled at how peaceful he looked. I kicked open the door as my hands were filled.

I walked into the house and lay Gray down on the bed and sat down next to him my arms snaking around his waist. 

"Mmmhhmmm I love you Natsu" Gray mumbled sleepily 

"I love you to Snowflake" I said pulling him closer.

Sting's POV

Rogue was still severely underweight but he managed to keep some food down. I was in my office doing paperwork.

When I heard a gently tap on the door. "Come in" I said already knowing it was Rogue 

He walked in and I asked "everything okay my little shadow?" 

He shook his head. I immediately stood up and walked over to him wrapping my arms around his waist.

"What's up?" I asked worried

"I feel dizzy" he said I noticed that he was swaying slightly.

"Oh babe let's go home" I said leading him out of the guild.

I gripped his hand tightly when suddenly I felt his body go slack as he fainted. "Rogue." I said as I caught him before he hit the grand. 

"Rogue?" I said trying to wake him up. After a few minutes he woke up "uh what happened? Did I faint again?" He asked dazed

"Yeah love you did... wait what you've fainted before?" I asked 

Rogue looked at the ground guiltily then nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked slightly annoyed 

Rogue refused to meet my gaze as he said "I thought if you found out you would leave me again" Rogue said tears falling down his face.

"Oh God Rogue I promise I'm never going to leave again I made a huge mistake. But now I'm here and that's what matters. We need to take you to the doctor" I said stubbornly.

Rogue stood up and gripped his head swaying. So instead I just picked him up still not use to his light weight but I knew now wasn't the time so I ignored and said "not happening you just relax I will take you to the doctor"

I felt a small nod against my chest as I carried him to the doctors office.

Time Skip

"So Mr Cheney is there anything you can eat that doesn't make you sick?" Dr Weinberg asked I looked at Rogue who as leaning against me.

He swayed even though he was sitting down and I could tell he was struggling to start conscious. "Feeling lightheaded?" Dr Weinberg asked 

Rogue nodded his movements painfully slow. "He can eat crackers" I said answering for him 

"Oh is that all?" Dr Weinberg asked 

I nodded "and how many times has he fainted?" He asked

I looked at Rogue "seven or...eight" he said slowly 

I stroked his hair comfortingly "any other problems?" Dr Weinberg asked 

"Um..." I realised how little I knew about Rogue's pregnancy 

"Some headaches...cramps...mood swings...but the vomiting's the worst" Rogue said exhausted

After that Rogue finally collapsed onto my chest. "Rogue?" I asked trying to wake him up. "Leave him" the doctor said "it's common during pregnancy to experience dizziness and the other symptoms but Mr Cheney seems to have extreme symptoms"

"And the vomiting?" I asked worried

"Keep buying the crackers but experiment by adding some extra flavours. If he gets any thinner he will need to come back though" He replied

"Thank you" I said picking Rogue up.

"Come back in a few weeks so we can check that there aren't any problems" Dr Weinberg said 

I nodded and walked back to Rogue and I's apartment.

Rogue came to for a minute and whispered "I love you Sting"

"I love you too Rogue"


	13. Hospital

Gray's POV

Natsu was out on a mission with Lucy, Erza, Wendy and Happy leaving just me alone at home. I was looking in the mirror staring at my bump. I was getting bigger by the day and I started to become more and more self conscious.

I mean at the moment I could mainly still hide my bump but I knew soon I wouldn't be able to. I sighed I hate being pregnant it's so much work.

I groaned walking downstairs to make myself something to eat I was craving ice cream so I checked the freezer but we didn't have any. I groaned again where did all the ice cream go? 

Oh wait I ate it all last night. I sighed I really want ice cream. I decided to just go to the shop as my morning sickness wasn't due for another couple of hours

I grabbed the nearest t-shirt and threw it on. I then grabbed some money and started walking to the shop. 

I bought four tubs of ice cream which should be enough for the rest of the week. I then walked out of the store.

I was lost in my thoughts as I walked home "Look it's Gray Fullbuster" someone on the street yelled 

I was use to people pointing at me and whispering as that was natural being a mage of Fairy Tail. But these people were a group of men who looked slightly dodgy.

They walked up to me confidently "what do you want?" I asked coldly as a wave of nausea had hit me and I just wanted to go home.

"Look at his stomach" one of them said pointing and laughing at my stomach I covered it self consciously.

"I thought Fairy Tail was for strong mages not overweight wizards" another one said maliciously "shut up" I growled angrily.

"Don't speak to us like that Fullbuster" the man spat back angrily 

"Let's see what you've got in the bag" one said reaching for my shopping bag and pulling out the ice cream tubs "oh look the pigs bought more food"

"I thought I told you to shut up" I growled again

"Hey why don't we teach this fatty a lesson?" One asked 

They all nodded in agreement. Two of them took a step forward as they attempted to punch me I said "ice make: ughhhhh..." 

My attack got interrupted by one of the mans fist connecting with my stomach causing me to vomit.

I vomited onto the pavement. "Ewwwww" the men said in disgust "looks like Fullbuster isn't strong after all" 

"GET AWAY FROM HIM" I heard somebody yell from behind me

I felt a comforting hand rub circles on my back as I continued to vomit "it's okay Gray just let it out we've got you" Freed said soothingly.

I snuck a glance up and saw Laxus pounding the men into the ground.

Freed's POV

Laxus and I were walking around town our fingers intertwined until we saw Gray get punched right in the stomach by some men and start to throw up.

Laxus and I looked at each other then ran to his side. Laxus got there first as he wasn't carrying another person in side of him.

As soon as I reached Gray I rubbed his back he leaned against me still vomiting. Laxus was beating the men who had attacked Gray until they were unconscious.

He then walked over to where I was trying to hold Gray's trembling figure he looked at Gray's pale face.

He was still vomiting and his vomit had blood in this was bad like really bad. "Laxus we need to get him to hospital" I said urgently 

"Gray can you walk?" Laxus asked crouching down to his level Gray paused for a second then nodded but as soon as he took a step he nearly collapsed.

"It's okay Gray just relax we will get you there" I said trying to calm him down. "Laxus can you carry him?" I asked 

Laxus nodded then picked Gray up and started to run I behind them

Time Skip

Laxus's POV

I finally managed to find Gray a doctor. They took him away and said they were going to run some tests on him. 

"Freed I think we should call Nats-" I said turning to where Freed was.

Freed stood panting, leaning against the wall "Freed?" I asked worried "You okay?" 

"Just... ran... to...far" Freed said in between pants.

"Freed" I said worried I walked towards him worried but then he suddenly collapsed 

"Help! Help!" I yelled "I need a doctor!"

Sting's POV

Rogue's health wasn't getting better I was starting to get really worried. I bought loads of the crackers that he could eat but he barely had the energy to feed himself.

He looked terrible as well he had dark bags under his eyes I was starting to think that this had something more to do instead of just the pregnancy.

"Hey baby you would tell me if something's bothering you?" I asked stroking his hair as he lay down on the bed.

Rogue hesitated I stared at him his eyes swirled with emotion. He then just nodded. "Rogue?" I asked worried 

"I'm fine Sting" Rogue said sounding exhausted "I'm going to go have a shower" he said standing up. 

"But Rogue-" I tried to say but he was already gone.

I didn't know what was going on with him. But I was determined to find out.

Rogue's POV

I turned on the shower trying to block out my thoughts. I felt my body tremble with exhaustion. I could tell something was wrong I tried to move but couldn't I yelped in pain my body going slack beneath me.

"Sting" I begged weakly praying that he would hear it over the rushing water and the locked door.

Sting's POV

I was worried about Rogue but knew I wouldn't be able to find out what was upsetting him unless he wanted to tell me. 

I didn't know if I had imagined it but I thought I heard Rogue bet "Sting" I'm guessing I only hear different it because of my dragon slayer hearing but I rushed to the bathroom door and banged on it.

"Rogue everything alright?" I asked worried

"Sting help" I heard Rogue say vulnerable I tried to open the door but it was locked I then kicked it down worried about my boyfriend.

I saw him crouched on the ground of the shower shaking like crazy. I rushed towards him terrified

"Rogue babe it's okay I'm here it's okay." I said turning off the shower

I took his hands in mine "Babe it's okay what's wrong?" I asked worried by his behaviour 

"Rogue? Please Rogue answer me. Are you hurt?" I stared at him intently

I knew Rogue was scared but I needed to what had happened. So I picked him up and carried him to our room. All the time whispering "it's okay, I'm here, don't worry"

I helped a Rogue into the nearest pair of clothes which happened to be some of mine but then he suddenly started coughing badly.

"Rogue you okay?" I asked worried about the coughing now 

He covered his hand with his mouth then vomited blood. "Oh God I'm going to take you to the hospital just relax okay" I said trying to even my voice to keep Rogue calm.

I carried him towards the hospital trying to remain as calm as possible. 

I knew something was seriously wrong.


	14. Worry

Laxus's POV

I sat by Freed's side stroking his hand as the doctor examined him. I watched his face searching for the smallest sign that he would wake but nothing happened.

"WHERE IS HE?" I heard somebody yell from the hallway "Sir you need to calm down" a nurse said 

"WHERE IS GRAY?" I sighed knowing that it was Natsu. I had called him after I had made sure Freed was safe.

"Mr Dreyar could you handle that please?" The doctor asked I nodded and stepped out the room to find Natsu rushing around like a headless chicken.

"Natsu!" I said loudly which caused him to stop. He ran towards me asked " where is he? Where's Gray? Is he okay? What happened?" 

"I don't know how he is Natsu he's in the room over there" I said pointing to the room next to Freed's "Freed and I found him being beaten up by a few guys in the street they punched him in the stomach and it caused him to throw up blood" 

Natsu gripped his hair and tugged on it "I should have been there" he said annoyed at himself

"It's okay Natsu it's not your fault and I'm sure he will be okay" I said trying to comfort him. 

"Why don't you go and see how he is" I suggested pushing him towards the room Gray was in

He nodded and sprinted towards Gray's room as I walked back towards Freed's room but as I did so the doctor came out of the room.

"Mr Dreyar. Mr Justine should be just fine he's just tired and pushed himself to far whilst running but both him and the baby are okay." The doctor said I let out a sigh of relief 

"He should be waking up in a little bit I suggest you take him home and let him rest after he awakens" the doctor finished 

I smiled and thanked him then walked into Freed's room and sat back down at his bedside.

"Hey Laxux" Freed croaked 

I looked up shocked to see him awake "Freed" I said pulling him into a hug "how ya feeling?" 

"I'm okay is Gray okay?" He asked worried

"I don't know Natsu's here now and I think the doctors are going to run some tests" I told him 

"Do you think we can go home?" Freed asked embarrassed "I hate hospitals"

"Yeah of course we can babe" I said helping him up and leaving the hospital.

Natsu's POV

After Laxus told me what happened to Gray I went straight to his room. I rushed to his side he looked so pale.

I sat down next to him and sighed. I didn't understand completely what had happened. Why had the men attacked him? 

"Mr Dragneel?" A doctor asked entering the room I stood up

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked immediately 

I could see the hestitation in his face and an awful feeling pooled in my stomach "He's sleeping right now but when he does wake up we will need to run some tests to make sure both Mr Fullbuster and the baby is okay" 

I nodded fighting back the tears the doctor then told me to go get a nurse as soon as Gray woke up I sighed and sat down.

"Gray baby please wake up I need you to wake up" I cried gripping his hand

I sat waiting for him to wake up after awhile I must have fallen asleep as I had lefty the mission I was on in the middle of the night to get here.

"N-natsu?" I woke up to somebody shaking me and saying my name quietly 

"Ugh" I said sitting up it took me a minute to realise that I was still in the hospital.

"Gray?!" I said seeing Gray awake

"Natsu why are you here I thought you were on a mission" he said reaching out for me but winced and gripped his stomach.

"Hey just take it easy" I said soothingly helping him lie back down "I'm going to go get a nurse but I will be right back okay?"

He nodded shutting his eyes and clenching his face in pain. 

I rushed out of the room and found the nearest nurse who ran off to to get the doctor. I then went back to Gray.

"Do you wanna tell me what happened?" I asked sweetly kissing his forehead.

He hesitated but then said "I went to the shop and then these men came up to me they said somethings and then one thing led to another and they punched me." He said 

"Wait the baby?!" Gray suddenly said

"It's okay Gray the doctors going to come and run some tests and we will find out if anything's wrong" I said stroking his hair.

He relaxed a bit but then his face fell and I could see the tears in his eyes.

"Oh baby what's wrong?" I asked worried

"Nothing" gray lied 

I gave him a 'are you kidding me' look

"Fine the men said I was fat" Gray said pouting slightly 

I bit back a laugh it was unbelievable to see the mighty Gray Fullbuster be reduced to near tears because somebody called him fat.

But I just pulled him into a hug and said "your not fat babe your perfect"

The doctor then came in and ran some tests on Gray. I nearly killed them when they stuck a needle into his arm.

Once they had finished Gray looked exhausted "go to sleep baby I will be right here" I told him kissing his hair.

He smiled sleepily then closed his eyes immediately falling asleep. 

"Mr Dragneel, Mr Fullbuster will be able to go home later today but he will experience some pain in his stomach. Mr Fullbuster will experience severe cramps and we are not going to be able to help. This could lead to a miscarriage or a stillbirth but it is to early to tell." The doctor said sadly "I'm very sorry"

I just nodded unable to speak as I watched Gray's peaceful face. I couldn't believe we could lose our child.

Sting's POV 

I ran holding Rogue close to me I could feel his breathing get heavier and heavier. "It's okay my shadow. I'm going to get you help I promise it will all be okay" I said running even faster.

I finally made it to the hospital and found the nearest Doctor. "Help! My boyfriend needs help please help him" I cried desperately 

Gripping Rogue tighter to my chest. "Sting?" He asked weakly "it's okay I'm here" I whispered back

"Follow me" the doctor said leading us to a room 

I rested Rogue down on the bed and gripped his hand tightly. "What happened?" The doctor asked 

I explained what had happened. Never taking me eyes off of Rogue. "Let me just run some tests and we can see what we can do to help him" the doctor said 

Time Skip

I waited and waited worried. "I love you Rogue" I said 

"We have your results would you like to hear them together?" The doctor asked I looked at Rogue he looked terrified but I nodded kissing Rogue.

"So what's wrong?" I asked nervous

"I'm sorry to tell you but Mr Cheney really isn't going to be able to have this baby. It's destroying his body and his health. You've got to think about how this is affecting him." The doctor said 

"I'll be fine" Rogue said stubbornly "I can manage" 

"Mr Eucliffe I really must insist" the doctor said "it could lead to permanent damages and even death"

"Sting I can't lose this child" Rogue said near tears

"It's okay Rogue" I said taking his hand in mine

"I know this is a tough decision but I must suggest you get an abortion" the doctor said then told me to take Rogue home tomorrow so we could talk about it. He also told me that I shouldn't let Rogue out of my sight as he won't be able to do much for himself.

"Please Sting don't make me get rid of our child" Rogue begged

"We'll talk about this later" I said 

How could I choose between Rogue and our child?


	15. Cuddle

Sting's POV

I led Rogue out of the hospital and towards our house. We walked in silence neither of us wanting to discuss what had happened.

We finally made it home. Rogue went straight to the room and shut the door clearly not wanting to talk about it.

"Rogue?" I said knocking on the door

"Go away" Rogue said clearly crying

"Babe please we need to talk about this" I said 

Rogue groaned but then opened the door. I walked in and pulled him into a hug "everything's going to be okay" I said 

"How can you say that? We could lose our child" he said crying 

"We need to talk" I said 

"No we don't it's simple I'm not getting an abortion" he said stubbornly 

"Rogue-" 

"No Sting I'm not getting rid of the baby" Rogue said

"But Rogue look how much this has effected you and you're not even two months in. I don't want to lose the baby either but look at you" I told him stroking his hair

"You don't understand" he said sadly

"Help me understand" I said desperate to understand what Rogue was thinking

"When you left I was alone I didn't go to the guild because what would they think if we broke up nobody would choose me they would kick me out being the ex of the guild master. The baby was the only thing I had. I can't lose the baby now" he said tears rolling down his face

Guilt pooled in my stomach how much did me leaving actually effect him? "I'm keeping the baby Sting even if it kills me" Rogue said determination evident on his face.

"Rogue are you sure?" I asked concerned "it's going to be tough and could leave permanent damage and even ki..." I trailed off not wanting to think about losing Rogue.

He nodded"I have too Sting" 

I sighed "okay Rogue but I need you to be really strong" I said

Rogue nodded "everything will be okay now you're here" he then flopped backwards onto the bed lying down.

I lay down next to him and pulled him close wrapping my arms round his underweight waist. I sighed worried that this could be one of the last times I would be able to cuddle with him.

Freed's POV

I was back from the hospital and Laxus was treating me like a king and I couldn't pretend that I didn't love it.

I got up from the sofa and took a step but Laxus was straight by my side asking "where are you going?" 

"I'm just going upstairs to have a little nap" I told him 

"Okay" he replied simply but then he sweeped me off "Hey Laxus what are you doing?" I asked surprised 

"I'm carrying you to our room duh" he said like it was obvious 

"And why is that?" I asked still confused 

"Because I'm not letting you overwork yourself and because I love you" he said kissing my nose

"I'm perfectly capable of walking up the stairs" I told him 

"Well it's better not to take any chances" he teased 

He then carried me up the stairs to our bedroom. He gently placed me on the bed and asked "do you want something to eat?" 

"Some soup would be nice" I said taking advantage of Laxus being overprotective 

He then left and came back a few minutes later with a steaming bowl of soup. "Thanks babe" I said kissing him.

"Anything else my Prince?" Laxus said 

"Could you stay here with me for a bit maybe we could cuddle?" I suggested 

"Of course" he said smiling he then kicked off his shoes and lay down next to me pulling me into his chest, "I can't wait to have a family with you my Prince" Laxus said abruptly 

I blushed at the nickname "we're gonna have the perfect life" I smiled falling asleep with my head resting on Laxus's chest.

I loved it when we cuddled

Gray's POV

I gripped my stomach the pain was becoming to much. I hadn't told Natsu because ever since the whole attack incident has been blaming himself. So I didn't want to tell him about the after effects.

I whined trying to stifle my pained cries by putting my hand in front of my mouth. "Gray you okay?" Natsu asked walking in.

I immediately sat up and said "yeah of course" 

He looked at me sceptically I got up but nearly collapsed as the pain in my stomach finally caused me to cry out in pain.

"Babe" Natsu said catching me and helping me back to our bed. "Cramps?" He asked 

I nodded he sighed "the doctor said this would happen and let me guess they're worse than before" 

"So much worse" I groaned.

"This is all my fault" Natsu cried lying down next to me.

"No it's not" I said pushing the pink strands of hair out of his eyes.

"If I hadn't gone on that mission-" he started but I cut him off 

"It's not your fault I shouldn't have gone to the shop alone" I said gripping my stomach as the pain grew worse.

Natsu turned to me and let a small smile grace his lips he then rested his hands on my stomach and heated them just like when I usually got cramps.

It helped a bit but I still was in too much pain to do anything. "Better?" Natsu asked

"A bit" I said biting my lip in pain. 

"Babe I'm sorry" he said sympathetically 

He then curled his body around mine and I felt the pain in my stomach lessen as his body was like a personal heater.

I sighed contently loving our cuddle.


	16. Gender Reveal

Laxus's POV

Freed and I were at the doctor. The doctor was about to test Freed's blood and said "so I'm going to have to take a sample of your blood" 

Freed flinched away as the doctor pulled out the needle Freed shook his head terrified. "Freed?" I questioned confused.

"Sorry but I-i can't" Freed said getting up and running out the room.

"Excuse us for one minute" I said to the doctor then followed Freed out of the room.

I caught Freed by the wrist "hey what's going on?" I asked confused by him running away. "What n-nothing?" He said clearly lying.

"Babe sit down" I said leading him to a chair 

He sat down I then bent down to his level and took his hand into mine. "What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"I-I'm scared of needles" he stuttered embarrassed

"Really?" I asked

Freed nodded blushing with embarrassment.

"Well that's okay." I said brushing the hair out of his eyes "just come back into the doctors office you will barely be able to feel it" 

"No I-i can't" he said shaking his head

"Freed you've got to. Do it for me. For the baby" I said 

Freed looked at me for a second then nodded. I helped him to his feet then we walked hand in hand back into the doctors office. 

I told the doctor that Freed was scared of needles and he said that it was a common fear. "Freed I'm going to hold your hand the whole time I promise" I said kissing his forehead.

"Okay" he said gripping my hand.

"There all done" the doctor said cheerily. Freed let out a sigh of relief and said "thank you" 

The doctor then ran a few more tests.

"So would you like to find out the gender of the baby?" The doctor asked us. We looked at each other then nodded.

"Congratulations you're having a baby...girl" the doctor said smiling.

I grinned I was going to have a little girl. I looked at Freed who was crying tears of joy 

"We're gonna have a girl"

Natsu's POV

"Gray hurry up. We're gonna be late" I yelled up the stairs.

"Coming" Gray yelled rushing down the stairs he tripped over his feet and nearly fell down the last few steps.

Thankfully I caging him and said "careful else"

"Ready?" I asked 

He nodded we then left to the doctors office. We walked hand in hand enjoying each other's company. We finally reached the doctors I stopped then kissed Gray passionately I then pulled away and said "I love you"

I then crouched down so my face was by Gray's stomach and said "and I love you as well"

I looked up at Gray who was smiling happily we then looked at each other and walked into the doctors office.

"Hello Mr Fullbuster how are you feeling?" The doctor asked

"I'm fine I'm still getting morning sickness but it's better. The cramps are the worst" Gray said.

I reached for Grays hand and rubbed soothing circles on his knuckles. "Well we can prescribe you some painkillers but it might affect the baby" the doctor said.

"No" I said 

"But-" Gray said turning to me "no" I said sternly. 

"Natsu you don't understand it hurts. Sometimes I can hardly take the pain. Please" Gray said nearly whining.

"Babe I know but think of the baby" I said kissing him on the forehead.

Gray sighed looking into my eyes. I silently pleaded "fine" he said finally giving in "I won't take the painkillers"

"You made the right decision my little snowflake" I said 

"Yeah well shut up" Gray said annoyed that I had persuaded him to not get the painkillers. 

"Would you two like to know the gender of the baby?" The doctor asked drawing both our attention.

"Yes" Gray said immediately but I said "no" 

We both looked at each other shocked by the others answer. "I'll give you two a minute" The doctor said then left.

"Why don't you want to know?" Gray asked sounding hurt. 

"I want it to be a surprise" I said 

"But if we know the babies gender then we can prepare" Gray said logically 

"But Gray-"

"No if I'm not getting the painkillers I want to know the gender of our baby" Gray said stubbornly. 

"Fine" I cried in defeat 

After a few minutes the doctor came back in "have you decided?" He asked we nodded.

"We want to know" Gray said smiling excitedly.

"Very well congratulations you are having a boy" The doctor said.

I'm going to have a son

"We're gonna have a baby boy"

Sting's POV

"Morning babe. How are you feeling?"" I said waking up and rolling over to look at my mate. "Tired" he replied simply.

"We gotta go to the doctor to the day for a checkup" I said kissing the scar on his nose. Rogue smiled tiredly and nodded "what time?" He asked 

"10:30" I said propping myself up using my elbow. "Time now?" Rogue asked fighting back a yawn.

"Um...let me check" I said rolling over to look at the alarm clock "10:21. Crap." 

I got up and started rushing around. "Rogue get up we're gonna be late. Why aren't you getting up?" I said nearly yelling staring at Rogue lying in bed smirking at me.

"It's not 10:21 Sting I changed the time on the clock so we wouldn't be late" he said smiling to himself.

I scowled "so what time is it?" I asked 

"7:21" he said smirking "I'm going back to bed" he said "wake me when we need to go"

He then rolled over and went back to sleep.

I was speechless. Rogue knew me too well now I had to stay awake as he slept.

Time Skip

Rogue and I were walking to the doctor he was leaning on me slightly but I didn't mind. We finally got there and Rogue was out of breath. 

"You good?" I asked concerned he nodded we then walked in to Dr Weinberg's office.

"Hello Mr Cheney, Mr Eucliffe good to see you again" He greeted

I smiled and helped Rogue into his seat. "Today I'm just going to run some tests to see if the baby is okay" Dr Weinberg said we both nodded and he began the tests.

"Mr Cheney the doctor from the hospital told me that he advised you to have an abortion" Dr Weinberg said 

I felt Rogue tense beside me "y-yes he did" Rogue said nervously "but we decided to keep the baby" 

Dr Weinberg looked be and gave me an disappointed glare I scowled back at him. Man did I hate him.

"Well that is you choice" Dr Weinberg said "would you like to know the gender of your baby?" 

Rogue and I both said "yes" immediately 

"Congratulations you are going to have a baby boy." He said smiling at us.

Rogue looked at me then flung his arms around my neck and said 

"We're gonna have a son"


	17. Baby Cakes

Gray's POV

Natsu and I walked around Magnolia happily holding hands I was now four months along in the pregnancy. 

"Look" Natsu said I looked to where he was pointing and saw a shop called 'baby cakes' the shop window was decorated with cute baby clothes.

"We should buy some clothes or our baby boy." Natsu suggested smiling. I nodded happily I was so excited to meet our baby boy.

We walked into the shop and saw Freed and Laxus. Freed was hanging Laxus lots of coloured onesies. 

"Hey Freed, Laxus" Natsu called running over to them excitedly "hey salamander what are you doing here?" Laxus replied smiling.

"We're buying baby clothes we're having a boy" Natsu bragged. 

"Congratulations" Freed said to me as I walked over joining the conversation "we're having a girl" he added

I smiled and gave my congrats "When's your due?" I asked Freed politely as Natsu and Laxus bickered about which baby was going to be cuter.

"15th of January" he said smiling "oh so you're past five months along?" I asked he nodded and rubbed his belly. 

"When's your baby boy due?"

"5th of March" I said counting down the days till my precious son was born.

"Gray tell this sparky idiot that our son is going to be the cutest baby" Natsu whined grabbing my arm and tugging on it childishly

"Natsu it's not a competition" I scolded 

"Yeah Gray's right it's not even close cod mine and Rogue's sons going to be the cutest" a voice behind us said. 

We all turned around to see Sting walking towards with Rogue following close behind. "Sting" Natsu said greeting them "Rogue"

"So are you all here buying baby clothes as well?" Sting asked looking at us all.

"Yes we are" Freed said smiling politely "Did I hear correctly that you two were having a baby boy?" He asked adressing Rogue who looked painfully thin.

Rogue nodded slowly. We all looked at him worried then at Sting who was the most worried. "Rogue maybe we should go back home" Sting said "if you are to tired we can do this another time"

"No" Rogue said this was the first time he had spoken and his voice came out in a raspy choke as if he didn't have the energy to speak.

Freed's POV

We all stared at Rogue worried about his health "Why don't we go look for boys clothes Rogue?" Gray asked 

Rogue nodded they then walked to another section of the shop and started picking up different outfits. We all immediately turned our attention to Sting.

"What the hell are you thinking blonde? Letting him go out in that state" Laxus asked sounding pissed. 

I stared at Sting who looked like he was about to cry "Laxus" I scolded

"Sorry" Laxus apologised to Sting

"It's fine" Sting said sighing "this is the best Rogues been for a long time so he insisted that we go and buy baby clothes as we didn't know if he would have the energy to do it again"

"But how can that be him in a good state?" Natsu asked shocked looking over to where Rogue and Gray stood.

Sting sighed again 

"The pregnancy's been really hard on him. The doctors think he should get an abortion" Sting said sadly

"Oh my God" I gasped 

"What are you gonna do?" Laxus asked slightly curious 

"Rogues determined to keep it" he said "but the doctors say it could kill him"

A tear slid down his face. "It's okay" Natsu comforted 

"you don't know that will happen" Laxus said trying to be comforting 

I glared at him as Sting sobbed harder. "Your not helping" I whispered 

"I'm just gonna go pay for these" Laxus said sheepishly walking over to Gray and Rogue and dragging them over to the till.

"How long are you in town?" Natsu asked desperately trying to change the subject 

"I don't know I was hoping we would be able to go back tonight but Rogue doesn't travel well with his sickness and motion sickness mixed together. But we don't have anywhere to stay" Sting said still upset.

"You can stay with Gray and I" Natsu said happily.

"Hey babe" Laxus said wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck "I've paid for it all so we can go"

I looked up blushing madly but then I saw Gray do the same to Natsu and Sting pull Rogue into a hug.

"Should we go to a cafe?" Laxus asked everybody they all nodded.

Time Skip

Sting's POV

We were all sat at a table in a nearby cafe. I kept looking at Rogue worriedly he hadn't eaten any of his chocolate cake.

"Rogue aren't you gonna eat your cake?" Freed asked attempting to get Rogue to eat something. Rogue nodded then took a couple bites of the cake.

I watched nervous for a second he was fine but then suddenly jumped up and ran towards the bathroom.

"Rogue?" I said standing up.

"Sorry Sting I didn't mean to it's just he looks so thin" Freed apologised. 

"It's okay it's not your fault it happens with whatever he eats" I said "excuse me" I added as I chased after Rogue.

I knocked on the cafe's bathroom gently and said "Rogue it's me can you let me in?"

The door unlocked and I saw Rogue leaning over the toilet vomiting as he gripped the side of the toilet shaking violently.

I locked the door then crouched down next to him and pulled his hair out of his face. "Sting I don't want t-to-" he said but then collapsed.

I picked him up sighing he had started fainting more and more often. I walked back to the table holding Rogues unconscious body close to my chest.

Laxus stood up once he saw me carrying Rogue. "Is he okay?" He asked taking Rogue from me I shook my head.

"Why did this have to happen?" I cried 

Gray and Freed walked over to me and hugged me. 

"It will be okay" they told me but I could tell by the looks on their faces that they didn't think so.

Natsu's POV

After Sting left following Rogue to the bathroom

As Sting followed Rogue to the bathroom we all looked at each other worried.

"I can't believe he's still throwing up" Laxus said worried

"Yeah Sting says that he can't eat anything without throwing up" I said sadly

"Poor Rogue" Gray said

"Oh by the way they're gonna stay with us for a couple days until Rogue feels well enough to travel" I told him.

Gray smiled and said "great it will be fun having them stay for awhile" 

"Yeah it-" I said but was cut off by Laxus standing up and walking over to Sting who was carrying an unconscious Rogue.

Laxus took Rogue from Sting as Sting cried "why did this have to happen?" 

"It will be okay" I tried to say but I didn't know if that was true.

Rogue really might not make it.


	18. Kicking

Freed's POV

I was lying on the sofa. Staring at the ceiling bored out of my mind. "Laxus!?" I whined not long after I called my boyfriend came down the stairs.

"You called my Prince?" Laxus asked kissing my forehead.

"I'm bored" I whined childishly 

"Oh" Laxus said not knowing how to react when I was acting like this.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" He suggested I nodded "what movie?" I asked curious as to what the lightning dragon slayer would choose.

"What about incredibles?" Laxus questioned raising his eyebrow.

I nodded happily. Laxus then turned on the movie and we watched cuddling. I snuggled into Laxus's strong chest. 

Smiling to myself as he wrapped his muscular arms around my body. 

I suddenly gasped "Freed?" Laxus questioned worriedly "you okay?"

"The baby" I gasped moving my hands to my stomach.

"What's wrong? Is the baby okay?" Laxus asked terrified 

I nodded "the baby kicked" I said smiling.

"WHAT?" Laxus shouted "Really?"

I nodded "feel" I said grabbing his hands and moving them towards my stomach. We waited in baited breath for our baby girl to kick again.

Suddenly I felt the slight nudge against my stomach and gasped saying "do you feel her kicking?"

I didn't get a reply so I looked up at Laxus his hands were still on my stomach. "Laxus?" I questioned confused on why he hadn't said anything.

He then picked me up and spun me round. "That's our baby girl" he yelled smiling happily 

"I know." I said happy tears falling down my face

"We're gonna be a family and I promise I won't let anyone hurt you" Laxus said looking into my eyes.

"I love you"

Natsu's POV

Gray and I were sat at a table in the guild with Lucy and Erza. We had left Rogue at home so he could sleep whilst Sting went to buy him some special crackers or something.

"So Gray how are you feeling?" Erza asked 

"Fine I mean I get pretty bad cramps every now and again but that's because of the shopping trip incident" Gray said.

"Do you think your baby boy will use ice or fire magic?" Lucy asked curiously 

"Fire" I said instantly 

But Gray has said "ice" we looked at each other shocked.

"No way is our baby boy gonna use ice magic popsicle" I said to Gray

"What you think he's gonna be a flame brain like you?" Gray retorted 

"It's better than being an ice princess" I said back

"Oh yeah" he said standing 

"Yeah" I said standing up as well.

"Bring it on ash for brains" Gray said getting into a battle stance

"I'm gonna burn you to a crisp snowflake" I said lighting my fists on fire. I had missed fighting with him. It's not like I was gonna go full out on him I would never hurt my mate on purpose.

I took a step towards him but he suddenly gasped. "Gray?" I asked suddenly worried 

Gray put his hands on his belly looking shocked "Gray?" I questioned again getting more and more worried.

I walked towards him "Gray?" I forced him to look at me. I didn't know if he was having another cramp or something but I was very worried.

"The baby just kicked" Gray gasped 

"What are you serious?" I shouted 

The whole guild stared at us going silent. "Here feel" Gray said intertwining our fingers and pulling my hands so they rested on his baby bump.

I felt a small nudge agaisnt his stomach. I gasped smiling happily "do you feel it?" Gray asked softly.

I nodded "that's our baby boy" he whispered smiling 

"Did the baby just kick?" Lucy asked 

Gray and I both nodded grinning "May I feel?" Erza asked we nodded. Erza walked over and put her hands on Gray's stomach.

She smiled as she felt the kicking of our child. "You two are going to have a beautiful family" She said happily

"We know" Gray and I said in unison.

Rogue's POV

I was lying in Natsu and Gray's spare bedroom. Sting had gone to the shops to get the crackers I could eat. As we hadn't expected to stay in Magnolia for this long so we hadn't packed anything.

So I was wearing one of Gray's maternity shirts. It hung off me loosely as I was shorter than Gray and the fact that I had lost so much weight meant that the shirt fit weirdly.

Luckily for Sting him and Natsu shared a similar sense of style as Sting has always looked up to him and based his look on Natsu's.

So Sting wore similar clothes to usual whilst I had to wear oversized maternity clothes. I signed bitterly this pregnancy really was exhausting.

I didn't know what I would do if I had a miscarriage it would break my heart to lose Sting and I's baby boy.

I stood up and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As I was reaching for a glass I suddenly a soft kick against my belly. 

I gasped the baby was kicking. "Sting!" I shouted but then realised he wasn't home. Damn he was missing the baby kicking for the first time.

Sting's POV

I was walking around the shop attempting to find Rogue some crackers. But they didn't have any I didn't realise they would be so hard to find in Magnolia. 

I finally gave up and walked back to Natsu and Gray's house hoping that they would have something that Rogue could eat. 

I opened up the door and heard Rogue yell "Sting!" As soon as I walked through the door "Rogue everything okay?" I aske worried.

"The baby. The baby's kicked Sting it kicked" Rogue said smiling happily flinging his arms around my neck.

"What really?" I asked shocked

"Let me feel" I said reaching for his stomach.

I rested my hand on his belly and felt the nudging of the baby moving around. "I can feel it. That's our son" I said grinning 

"We're gonna be a family" Rogue said smiling.

That was the first time he had smiled in a long time 

I just prayed it wouldn't be the last


	19. Boyfriend

Freed's POV

I rolled over in my bed sighing as I stared at the clock it read 2:34 am. I groaned stupid baby girl kicking my stomach now I couldn't sleep. 

I groaned again loudly. Then covered my mouth praying that I hadn't woken Laxus up. "Freed baby why are you awake?" Laxus asked sleepily

"Can't sleep." I said sighing "the baby keeps kicking" I groaned 

"Aww sorry my Prince" he said "here let's cuddle" he pulled me into his chest and rested his head on mine.

"Just relax" he whispered "I've got you. I'll stay up until you fall asleep" 

"Thank you" I said yawning

"No problem baby" he said kissing my forehead

"No I mean thank you for everything. You are always there for me even when I'm being super moody. I wouldn't be able to do this without you. I really do love you Laxus Dreyar." I said leaning in closer to Laxus.

"Freed my Prince. You are the greatest thing to ever happen to me and I can't wait to have our family be complete with our baby girl. I love you too Freed Justine"

I have the best boyfriend in the world.

Within minutes I fell asleep to the rythmic sound of Laxus breathing.

Laxus's POV

I held Freed close. Kissing his hair as his breathing evened out as he fell asleep. I thought about what he had said.

I really did love Freed. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I decided that he was my soulmate.

Tomorrow I was going to go buy Freed a ring. I was going to propose. I hope he says yes.

Natsu's POV

"Natsu" Gray whined 

"Yes baby?" I asked 

"My feet hurt" he said whining 

"What do you want me to do about it?" I asked 

"Foot massage?" He begged pouting

I sighed then nodded. Gray broke into a smile as he lifted his swollen feet into my lap. We sat in silence except for the distance sound of Rogue vomiting in the bathroom. 

"Poor Rogue" Gray sighed sadly "this has been really tough on him"

"Poor Sting" I said "he's terrified he's gonna lose Rogue" 

"They need each other" Gray said 

"I'm so lucky to have you" Gray said nipping my lip "I love you Natsu Dragneel" 

"Gray you will never know how much you mean to me but I can't wait for our baby boy to arrive so we can be a happy family." I said rubbing his feet.

We kissed passionately but then I heard the bathroom door open and moments later Sting walked into the living room looking exhausted.

"Rogue's feeling a bit better so we're gonna get the train back to Crocus" he said yawning "thank you so much for letting us stay with you"

I stood up and Gray whined at the lack of contact. "Sting are you sure you look exhausted" I said. Sting just nodded saying "I'm fine who knows when Rogue will feel well enough to travel"

Gray stood up as well "where is Rogue?" He asked 

"He's just coming" Sting replied.

And moments later Rogue walked in looking ten times worse than Sting. "Hey baby. You ready to go?" Sting asked.

Rogue nodded then looked towards Gray and I and said "thank you so much for letting us stay" 

"No problem it was nice seeing you I hope you feel better soon" Gray said smiling at Rogue.

Rogue smiled tiredly "Sting we're gonna miss our train" he said to Sting

"Oh your right let's go. Thanks again" Sting said smiling gratefully 

"See you soon" I called after them.

Once they were gone. Gray took a step but swayed dangerously. "Babe you okay?" I asked concerned gripping at his arm before he could fall over.

"yeah I'm fine it's just hard to balance sometimes with a baby in your stomach" he joked smiling at me.

"Well lucky for you, you've got an awesome boyfriend to help you" I said grinning.

"Yeah you're right I have the world best boyfriend" Gray said smiling.

Rogue's POV

I tried to keep up with Sting whilst walking to the train station but I was just to tired. 

"Sting" I said once we were on the train waiting for it to start. "Yeah Rogue?"

"Thank you. For everything I know this has been really hard on you but trust me I really appreciate havin you here I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. So thank you for coming back I love you Sting Eucliffe" I said blushing like crazy.

"Rogue" Sting gasped shocked "baby I love you more than anything in the world you mean everything to me. I hate seeing you like this but I know that once this is all over we're gonna be a happy family. It will all be okay." 

I smiled at Sting's words knowing that he meant them. I pulled him into a kiss. We kissed passionately for awhile until the train started moving we both then pulled back gagging from motion sickness.

I have the best boyfriend in the world I thought to myself


	20. Proposal

Natsu's POV

I clapped and unclasped my hands nervously waiting for Gray to return home from the guild. Today was the day I was going to propose to him. I opened the small velvet box and examined the ring once more it was a gold ring with a fiery red stone in the middle. I had got my self a matching one but with an ice like crystal instead.

I heard the front door open and I yelled "Gray" 

"Hey flamebrain" Gray greeted 

"Sit down" I said gesturing for him to sit on the sofa. “Uh okay” Gray said confused

“So um…well…um” I stuttered

“You okay Natsu? You’re acting kind of funny” Gray said concern etched onto his features.

“Y-yeah I’m fine” I said getting down onto one knee and taking his hand in mine. “listen Gray I love you more than anything in the world and I want to spend my life with you so Gray Fullbuster will you do me the honour in becoming my husband?” I asked 

Gray stared at me shocked “N-natsu” he stuttered at a loss for words “of course I will marry you” he cried flinging his arms around my neck and sobbing into them.

“I love you Gray”

“I love you too Natsu”

Laxus’s POV

“Freed do you wanna go for a walk by the beach?” I asked 

“That sounds wonderful Laxus” Freed replied 

“Great let me just grab my jacket then we will go” I told him rushing up the stairs I grabbed my jacket which had a small velvet box hidden in the pocket

I was going to propose to Freed down by the beach.

“I must say Laxus this is quite unusual for you to suggest us going for a walk” Freed said smiling at me.

“Yeah well I Justin felt like it” I lied praying that I wasn’t going to give away the surprise.

Freed gasped loudly “look at the sunset” he said smiling “it’s beautiful”

“Not as beautiful as you” I said cheesily and at that moment I got down on one knee and looked Freed in the eyes saying:

“Freed Justine you have always been there for me and I always want you to be there for me in a few months we’re going to have a baby girl that we can love forever so I was wandering if you would do me the honour in becoming my husband?” I asked blushing

“Yes, yes, yes a thousand times yes” Freed shouted jumping into my arms as I spun him around happily.

“I love you Freed” 

“I love you too Laxus”

Sting’s POV

I checked for the fifth time that Rogue was asleep then told Lector and Frosch to keep an eye on him as I just went out to get something.

I rushed down to Crocus’s best jeweller flinging open the doors and saying proudly “I want to buy an engagement ring please”

“Ahhh Master Sting it’s an honour to have you in our shop” the manager said 

I blushed at the use of master then said “Just Sting is fine” 

“My apologies Sting so did I hear correctly that you would like to buy an engagement ring?” The manager asked 

I nodded “and it’s gotta be really special because the person I’m planning on marrying deserves the world” I said meaning ever word

“Ahhh is by any chance Rogue Cheney?” 

“Yes” I said blushing an even deeper red

“Follow me I think I have a ring that would be perfect.” The manager said leading me to a huge display of engagement rings.

He then reached in and picked one out which had a sign similar to the ying and yang sign but different somehow. 

I gasped “it’s perfect” I said “how much is it”

“2 million jewels” the manager said 

“2 million? 2 million?” I asked “I’m sorry sir I don’t have that kind of money right now but please put this ring on hold for a little while until I have the time to take some missions to pay for it” I asked politely 

“Of course Master Sting sorry I mean Sting” the manager said

I thanked him and left the store I sighed Rogue and I were barely affording to stay in our tiny apartment how was I suppose to get two million jewels.

Money’s been tight as Rogue can’t take missions and the fact that we have to buy things for the baby.

It doesn’t matter I will find a way to pay for it because Rogue deserves it and I really do want to marry him. 

I walked back to the apartment thinking of ways that I could afford to buy the ring.


	21. Due

Freed's POV

Laxus and I were at the guild talking with Evergreen and Bickslow. I was due very soon and I couldn't wait to meet my baby girl.

I felt my stomach clenched painfully and I yelped in pain. "Freed?" Laxus asked concerned walking to my side.

"What's wrong?" He asked reaching out for my shoulder.

"The baby is coming" I said grabbing my stomach

"What really?" Laxus asked surprised

I nodded "arghh" I cried again as I had another contraction.

"Okay okay let's go to the hospital" Laxus said helping me stand up but as soon as I stood up my water broke.

"It's time" Laxus said picking me up 

"Just relax I will get you to the hospital" Laxus said kissing my forehead.

I smiled leaning in closely to Laxus's warm chest.

Time Skip

"Ow ow ow" I yelled as I had yet another contraction

"Don't worry Freed you're doing great" Laxus said kissing my forehead

"How much longer?" I whined 

"Not much longer my Prince a few more hours" Laxus said

"A few more hours? Hours?" I cried hopelessly "I can't do it Laxus"

"Yes you can Freed just be brave" he said 

"I hate you" I said groaning 

"I love you too Freed" 

Gray's POV

I was three bloody weeks late. I groaned this was so uncomfortable. I swear to Mavis if this baby doesn't come out soon I'm getting a c-section.

Natsu was in the kitchen making me some lunch when my stomach cramped "argh" I whined I was used to cramps but this was different somehow.

"Natsu!" I yelled down the stairs 

"Hang on Gray I will be there in a minute!" He yelled back 

I stood up gripping my stomach trying to make it down the stairs but as reached the top of the staircase my water broke.

"Natsu!" I yelled again more desperate than last time.

Natsu walked up the stairs holding a tray with my lunch on. "Gray you're not supposed to be up come on go back to bed" Natsu said 

"No Natsu I can't..." I said gasping as I had another contraction "the baby's coming"

"What Gray are you sure?" Natsu asked

"Y-yeah pretty s-sure" I said slightly pissed having a contraction.

"Okay let me just grab the somethings then we will go" Natsu said 

I nodded trying to make it down the stairs but tripping and nearly falling down them but luckily Natsu caught me and said "just relax I've got everything under control" 

I nodded letting Natsu help me down the stairs.

Time Skip

We were in the hospital and I was squeezing Natsu's hand hoping that he would feel some of the pain I was in.

"It's okay Gray" he said soothingly 

"Don't fucking tell me it's okay" I said annoyed and in a lot of pain "you're the little shit who did this to me" 

"Okay Gray is there anything I can do?" He asked sweetly 

I groaned "let me take the painkillers" I said in pain

"Babe you can't it could hurt the baby" he said 

"I hate you" I said bitterly 

"I love you too Gray" Natsu replied smiling.

Rogue's POV

Sting was supposed to be coming back today from yet another mission. He had been on so many recently it was so quite at home.

I was due in a month so Sting said that he was trying to go on as many missions as possible before then. 

I got up and walked to the kitchen "argh" I cried out as my stomach clenched painfully. I keeled over and yelped.

The baby was coming and Sting wasn't here. 

I checked my watch it read 2:43pm Sting's train was supposed to arrive at 2:50pm maybe I could meet him at the train station then we could go to the hospital together.

I stumbled out the house struggling to stay upright I had to stop often to deal with the contractions but suddenly when I was nearing the train station my water broke. Crap.

I could see a train pull into the station and I prayed it was Sting's. I looked around the filling up platform for my mate. 

"Rogue!" Sting's familiar voice called I looked and saw him running towards me. 

"What are you doing here? You need to rest" he said 

"Sting the baby i- argh" I tried to tell him but was stopped as I had another contraction.

"Rogue?!" Sting questioned terrified 

"The baby's coming" I managed to say. "Please take me to a hospital" I begged

"Of course just breathe I've got you, I'm here" he said lifting me up bridal style.

Time Skip

"I c-can't do it Sting" I yelled as I lay in the hospital bed.

"Yes you can Rogue keep breathing okay" Sting said trying to help

I could feel my body getting weaker and weaker I didn't know if I was going to make it. Black dots started to cloud my vision.

I could hear the faint hum of Sting's voice desperately calling for a doctor and when the doctor arrived they tried to keep me awake saying "stay with us now Mr Cheney" 

But I could my body went slack as I fell unconscious. 

Hey Readers,

Thanks so much for reading up to this point I'm going back to school tomorrow so I won't be able to update my books as regularly as I do now. But I will still try and update as much as possible. Thanks for reading hope you like it.

-YellowMeerkat


	22. Due

Freed's POV

"Argh" I screamed the pain becoming to much. 

"Stay strong Freed" Laxus said holding my hand

"Okay Mr Justine are you ready to start pushing again?" The doctor asked me I nodded breathing in and out to try and ease the pain.

"Okay... and push" the doctor said I used the last bit of my energy to give one last push.

"Ugh" I cried then relaxed against the bed smiling as I heard a babies cry.

"Freed my Prince you did it" Laxus said

"Congratulations Mr Justine, Mr Dreyar on your new baby girl" the doctor said handing me over my precious baby.

I looked down at mine and Laxus's baby she had green eyes like me and blonde hair like Laxus. I smiled and let out a sigh of exhaustion.

"Look honey it's our baby girl" I said handing her to Laxus. Laxus carefully took her and smiled. 

"What should we call her?" He asked me 

"I don't know" I said trying to keep the exhaustion out of my voice. "Well I remember you liking the name Freya so...?"

"It's perfect" I said smiling 

Laxus grinned kissing my forehead then said "Welcome to our family Freya Justine-Dreyar" 

I pulled Laxus closer to me and whispered "I'm the luckiest man in the world"

Gray's POV

"How much longer?" I yelled squeezing Natsu's hand

"Just a bit longer keep pushing" Natsu said kissing my forehead 

"Can we switch bodies?" I said pouting

"If we could I would" he said "but you've just got to keep pushing" 

I squeezed his hand trying to make the little shit feel the pain I was feeling. I pushed groaning in pain.

"Good Job Mr Fullbuster keep pushing" the doctor said to me. I nodded pushing harder. Just a little bit longer I told myself.

"That's it Gray keep pushing" I heard Natsu's voice say I gathered all my energy and gave one more push.

I let out a huge sigh of relief as the doctor handed me my baby boy. I felt hot tears prick at my eyes. 

"Hey shhh shh don't cry my snowflake" Natsu said sitting down on the edge of my bed. "It's our baby boy" I whispered smiling

I looked down at him he had my hair and had onyx eyes that reminded me of Natsu's.

"He looks just like you" Natsu said "He has your eyes" I replied 

"Why don't we call him Yuki?" Natsu suggested

I smiled 'Yuki' meant water which was the perfect mixture of me and Natsu.

"I love it" I said kissing him "and I love you"

"I love you too Gray" Natsu said "Now let me hold him" 

"Not yet" I said back

"But you've been holding him for the last nine months" Natsu whined

"That is exactly why my turn deserves to be longer" I argued back

We continued to bicker back and forth. 

This is the family I've always wanted.

Sting's POV

"Rogue wake up come on stay with me" I said gripping Rogue's hand. 

"Please help him" I begged the doctor 

"We're trying Mr Eucliffe" Dr Weinberg replied.

Rogue mumbled something but remained unconscious "come on baby don't leave me now" I said desperately tears coming to my eyes.

I can't lose Rogue and I can't lose our baby.

"We're going to have to perform an emergency c-section" Dr Weinberg said to me

I nodded not knowing what to say. The mere thought of losing my mate made me sick to my stomach.

I watched as they cut Rogue's stomach open. I could see Rogues eyes open blearily his half conscious state causing him to groan out in pain.

"Keep fighting baby" I whispered into his ear taking his hand into mine and squeezing it I didn't know if I had been imagining it due to my pure desperation for Rogue to be okay but I swear I felt him squeeze back gently.

I watched Rogue's face intently desperately making sure he was still breathing. "Here's your baby boy Mr Eucliffe" Dr Weinberg said handing me Rogue and I's son.

I took our baby and held him close to my chest. He had Rogue's dark black hair and red eyes I smiled he looked just like Rogue.

"Look Rouge he looks just like you" I said looking at Rogue who was still unconscious.

"St'ng" 

I looked down at Rogue whose eyes were nearly open but I could tell it was taking all of his strength to stay awake and to speak.

"I'm here my love I'm right here" I said kissing his forehead. "Baby okay?" Rogue asked exhaustion evident in his voice.

"He's perfect Rogue he looks just like you" I said smiling slightly. 

"Take care of...him" Rogue managed to choke out. 

"Rogue don't talk like that you're going to be fine" I said tears threatening to fall from my eyes. 

Rogue managed to move his head so we were staring at each other and as I stared into his sunset eyes I could see he was done.

"Rogue please don't leave me" I begged him

"I can't do this without you. What about our son? What about me? I need you you're my mate you're my everything. Please keep fighting" I begged him letting my tears fall freely now.

Rogue looked at me and gestured for me to bend my head down I did so and he kissed me gently. "I love you Sting" he whispered then closed his eyes.

After that everything turned to hell. Doctors rushed around trying to help him.

But when a nurse came out to the waiting room where I sat holding my baby boy and said "I'm sorry Mr Eucliffe he's gone" I already knew.

It didn't stop the tears falling down my face as I thought

Rogue was dead.

His last words had been 'I love you Sting' I never got the chance to say I love you too. 

I looked down at our child and cried more as he reminded me so much of Rogue. 

"I'm going to name you Ryos after the man I loved"


	23. Family

Laxus's POV

Freed and I were sitting on our sofa I was holding Freya who was giggling happily "Are you ready for your play date with Yuki and Ryos my baby girl?" I said in my baby voice Freya giggled again and I turned to Freed and asked "What time are we meeting them?"

"In an hour. We are meeting everyone at Natsu and Gray's house" Freed said taking Freya off of me. "I'm just gonna go change her then we should get going" Freed smiled getting up and taking Freya to change her nappy.

I grabbed my coat and prepared to go to the Salamander and the snowflakes place. "Ready?" Freed asked carrying Freya in his arm and picking up his coat. 

"Yeah let's go" I replied kissing his forehead and wrapping my arm around his waist. We walked in silence through the town until Freed asked me sadly "Laxus how do you think Sting's holding up ever since..." he trailed off

I shrugged "I'm not sure babe honestly I don't know how he is coping with it all" I said sadly thinking how Sting must feel at the moment none of us had seen him since...

"Laxus! Let's fight" Salamanders voice yelled as we approached their house I simply punched him and said "Not in front of the kids" 

I turned back around to see Freed and Gray talking happily Yuki and Freya we're smiling and clapping their hands happily.

"Shall we go inside?" Gray asked us we nodded and followed them into their house. We sat down in their living room as Natsu went to get snacks and drinks. 

"When's Sting coming?" Freed asked

"He should be here in a little bit he has to come all the way from Crocus" Natsu said walking back into the room carrying a tray of crisps and water. 

Natsu's POV

"So how are you two adjusting to the sleepless nights?" Freed asked me and Gray. We looked at each other and groaned in unison we all laughed "Yeah we can relate" Laxus said smirking 

"But it's worth it" Gray said picking up Yuki and bouncing him on his lap. I smiled at them I really did have the perfect little family. 

"Hey sorry I'm late" a familiar voice said from the doorway we all turned and saw Sting standing their holding Ryos 

"Sting!" I said happily 

"Your not late Sting come in come in" Gray said getting him a drink of water. Sting gratefully took it and sat down next to me I snuck a glance at him and saw the dark bags under his eyes which were stained red from crying. Exhaustion was clear on his face in fact he didn't look much different from Rogue in his pregnancy before...

"So Sting how've you been?" Freed asked trying to sound casual and not say what we were all thinking 

"I-I'm good" Sting lied holding Ryos closer to his chest. "How's fairy tail?" He asked 

"It's really good" I said happily trying to get Sting to smile "Hey why don't we go to the guild? Everyone would be so happy to see you" 

"Y-Yeah sure sounds great" Sting said still not smiling. We all walked to the guild together and once we got there we were greeted by happy shouts from the rest of the guild. Many people came over to Sting and complimented how cute Ryos looked "He looks just like Rogue it's unbeliev-" Mira said to Rogue but quickly covered her mouth. Crap.

Sting froze tears pricking at the edge of his eyes. "Sting I'm so sorry" Mira tried to apologise but Sting was shaking. I handed Yuki to Gray and took Ryos from Sting giving him to Erza as I led Sting to a room away from the main room.

Sting's body was wracked with sobs as I pulled him into a hug. "Hey shhhh shhh it's okay"

"How can you say that?" Sting said pulling away from me "Rogue's dead. He's gone" 

"I know Sting but Fairy Tails still here for you and Ryos you still have a family" I said 

"Yeah you do lightbulb" a rough voice said walking into the room.

"Gajeel?" I asked surprised 

"Yo Lightbulb Rogue loved you he would want you to be happy he wouldn't want to see you moping around. Imagine if he was here what would he say?" Gajeel said gruffly to Sting

"Gajeel that's enough" I said but Gajeel continued "No. Sting needs to here this if Rogue was here he would tell you to get over yourself and pull yourself together. Your not the only one who misses him he was my brother but you gotta stay strong for Rogue and for Ryos" Gajeel said 

I looked at Sting unsure of what his response would be. "You're right" Sting mumbled "I'm acting like a child" he then looked up and smiled slightly at Gajeel then said "I can see why Rogue wanted you to be the Godfather"

Gajeel looked shocked for a second then said "Really? Rogue chose me" 

Sting nodded "we agreed that if anything was to happen to us that we would want Ryos to come to Fairy Tail as we knew you would treat him like family. Rogue was desperate to have you as Ryos' godfather."

Gajeel was speechless then muttered quietly "well thanks kid"

We walked back together to the main hall and Sting took Ryos into his arms and tickled him to make him giggle. Sting grinned and said to me "I'm lucky to have such a great family" 

I was glad to see Sting smile again and I knew that with time he would be okay. I looked around the guild hall and saw Gray and Freed happily playing with Freya and Yuki and I knew that no matter what happened we would always be a family.


End file.
